M
by artykidd
Summary: Finished! Raph finally gets his memories back. Sequel will be coming.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. I've got a new story (blame the plot bunnies) so here we go. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Simply put, it's called………..M.

Enjoy.

FYI: I know that turtles cannot survive without a shell but since our boys in green are also humanoid in physical appearance, I've taken some liberties that throw the idea that they can't, out the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Master Splinter eyed his four sons and spoke. His voice carried a sense of seriousness to it as he told his four charges about their next outing. "My sons, tonight I will be taking you to Central Park. It is fairly deserted this late at night so we should be safe. None the less, you must stay with me at all times." He spoke sternly to emphasize the last statement. "You must remember, that while most humans are not mean or evil, they fear what they do not know. And I do not wish for them to see you. They could possibly hurt your simply because they are afraid of you."

The four turtles eyed their adopted father and nodded their heads in agreement with his rules, each clutching a stuffed animal. Splinter had made the animals for his sons with scraps of cloth he had found. Leonardo, who was approximately five, had a lion. Raphael, whom Splinter felt was the same age if not a little older than Leonardo, had a stuffed tiger. Donatello, next in line with age, Splinter felt he was about four, was holding an elephant. Michelangelo, the youngest at approximately three, was holding a monkey. Each turtle followed Splinter in line and carefully made their way to the surface.

It was a warm summer evening and the stars were out in all their brilliance, shining brightly. Michelangelo squealed with glee as the wet grass tickled the bottom of his feet. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands quite happy with this new sensation.

"Hey Mikey," a voice loudly whispered.

Michelangelo turned to see his two of his brothers continuing to follow his father while one was waving for him to catch up. "C'mon. We gotta' stay with Splinter so's we don't get lost, 'kay?"

"OK Waph," Michelangelo happily answered.

Raphael sighed as he pulled his brother along, "Sheesh. You have gotta' learn to say your R's Mikey. It's Raph, not Waph."

"Sorry." Michelangelo dejectiedly looked at the ground as he shuffled quickly to keep up with his older brother.

Raphael eyed the littlest one as they caught up with the others and let out a small groan. "Alright Mikey, you don't have to learn to say 'Raph' right now, Okay? You can keep callin' me Waph. Now stop lookin' at me like that."

Had Raphael been paying attention, he would have noticed that the line had stopped but instead he walked right into Master Splinter. "OOOF. Hey! What's the………" Raphael looked up into the eyes of his father and immediately changed the rough tone of his voice. "Sorry Master Splinter. I didn't see you."

Splinter smiled and placed his hand under his sons chin. "It's quite alright Raphael. It was an accident. But thank you for keeping an eye on your youngest brother."

Raphael eyed the ground and moved his foot around nervously. "Um he was ….kind of …well…..he was so far from us and."

Splinter cut him off. He knew Raphael didn't take praise well and was getting nervous. "It's OK. Come, Leonardo and Donatello have found a most appropriate site for our picnic. Let's get everything out and set up."

The four turtles hurriedly pulled out the tattered blanket to sit on and spread it out, each grabbing a corner. Splinter pulled out, from and old bag, some meager sandwiches, juice boxes and bags of chips. The sandwiches were small but only because he had cut the stale crusts off. The juice boxes he found in the back alley of a small grocery store. They had passed the sell by date only by one day so they were still good. The chips were stale but his sons didn't mind. This was quite a treat for the four youngsters. Trips to the surface were a rare occasion and this was only their third one. As they enjoyed their picnic, Splinter read to them a book of stories about the stars. He noticed that as he read, Raphael would lean back in between bites and stare at the sky, trying to find which stars Splinter was reading about. When all four had finished their meal Splinter spoke.

"My sons, as a special treat I found something delicious for desert." All four turtles ooooohed and awed at what Splinter pulled out of his bag. Four oranges and they were all still good. Splinter explained how a fruit truck overturned and spilled its cargo all over the street. The clean up crew missed a few that rolled into a back alley so Splinter retrieved them. "These are very delicious and also very good for you. You should always eat your fruit and vegetables that I bring you."

Each turtle watched carefully as Splinter pulled out a fifth orange and showed them how to correctly peel the orange so that they would not damage the juicy pieces inside. Both Michelangelo and Donatello were having a little trouble peeling theirs but their older brothers helped them get started and showed them again how to peel the skin off of the orange. Soon everyone was enjoying their dessert. Splinter shook his head in disbelief when two of his sons, Raphael and Michelangelo, engaged in a seed-spitting contest.

"EEEWWWW! Raph. That's disgusting." Leonardo eyed his brother and crinkled his nose up to emphasize his point.

"It is not," Raphael argued. "Besides, you aren't telling Mikey to stop, why should I?"

Splinter sighed quietly to himself. The family meal was nice while it lasted, which was longer than usual. But his sons arguing meant that it was time to return home. He didn't want anyone that might be out there to hear them. Quickly and quietly he hurried his sons and they gathered up their belongings and headed towards their home in the sewers.

SPLASH! Michelagelo and Donatello could be heard jumping into the puddles of the tunnel floor as they walked back. Splinter smiled at his sons' innocence. He knew that in time it would be replaced by the harsh realities of their life so he let them hold onto their innocence as long as possible. The other two, however, were still arguing.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

This time the arguing was accompanied with pushing.

"Raphael!" Splinter stopped him. "You do not push your brother. This is not practice time."

"But he started it." Raphael pointed to Leonardo. "He said it was my fault that we had to leave the picnic. But it wasn't."

"Was too" Leonardo folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at Raphael.

"Leonardo." Splinter said sternly. "We left because it was time to. Your brother's actions had nothing to do with it. Raphael, when we return, you will do ten flips for pushing your brother." Leonardo smiled while Raphael looked dejectedly at the ground. "Leonardo, for your rude behavior toward your brother, you will also do ten flips." That was enough to make a small smile emerge onto Raphael's face.

"You will do these immediately when we get home. Is that understood?" Splinter was doing his best fatherly pose, his hands on his hips and his tail slapping the ground.

"Yes Sensei," they answered in unison.

And the group quietly made their way home with no more incidents.

Several days later, Raphael was still thinking about the stars and how brightly they shone that night. He wanted to see them again and had been begging his father every day since their return home from the picnic.

"Please Splinter. I promise I won't argue with Leo for a whole week. Please," he begged. "Can't I just go out one more time to look at the stars? Just let me go this one time and I promise never to ask for anything again."

"Raphael," Splinter pointed a finger at him. "It is foolish to make promises you cannot keep."

Raphael frowned but Splinter continued to talk, "However since you are so interested in seeing the stars again, I think another outing can be arranged."

"YES!" He jumped up pumping his fist into the air. "Can we go tonight? Can we? Please?" He asked excitedly.

"No my son. Not tonight. A storm is coming and it is not safe to go out."

"Oh"

"Do not worry," Splinter smiled and patted him on the back. "I promise we will go again. Soon. Now, go finish cleaning your room please."

"Yes sensei. Thank you."

Splinter smiled as he watched Raphael walk away. His son was short tempered but smart and imaginative. He sometimes surprised Splinter with what he learned. All of Splinters sons surprised him from time to time. He was proud of how they were growing up and taking care of each other. One surprise Splinter was not ready for though, was going to happen tonight.

Raphael rolled around in his bed, unable to get comfortable. He kept thinking about how nice it was to be outside and how pretty the stars were. He thought about the stories Splinter told explaining how they got there. Legends, he called them. It was the stories that really interested the young turtle, but the stars made the stories much more believable, because they were right there, he could see them.

So Raphael succumbed to his patience, or lack of it. When it was quiet and he was sure everyone was asleep, he crept out of the lair and into the sewers to make his way back to the park.

Raphael hadn't been gone long, five to ten minutes maybe when for some reason Splinter woke up. He felt an urge to go check on his sons. He opened the door to see Michelangelo and Donatello sleeping soundly. He smiled feeling a little relieved to see the two of them safe. He would feel even better when he saw that his two oldest were also in bed. Unfortunately, he only saw one.

Leonardo woke up to Splinter gently shaking him. "Leonardo, where is your brother? Where is Raphael? Did you see him leave?"

Leonardo shook his head no and Splinter let go. "Leonardo, I must go find your brother. I believe I know where he is so I should not be long. Please keep and eye on Donatello and Michelangelo until I return."

Leonardo nodded and quickly grabbed his blanket and went into the other bedroom to stay with his brothers. Splinter ran out the door in pursuit of his wayward son.

Raphael was clutching his tiger and making his way through the sewers to the spot he was at several nights before. He was trying to make his way across a slippery pipe. A few days ago, when they had taken this route, the area under the pipe was dry, but it had been raining and this part of the sewer was full of floodwaters making loud noises and rushing by at a rapid speed. He was trying to be careful not to slip and fall.

Splinter was rushing through the sewers. He knew Raphael was headed back to the park. He was hoping to catch him before he made his way across the pipe. He knew his stubborn son would try to cross. He rounded the corner in time to see Raphael standing atop the pipe, trying to cross. He didn't get to him in time though. Before he could reach him, Raphael slipped and fell off the pipe into the deep raging waters below.


	2. Chapter 2

yeah, I know. why eleven years later. I like the number eleven. It can't be divided, it stands on it's own. Screwy soundin' ain't it. Hope you like the story. Italics are for thoughts and flash backs so try not to get too confused. Enjoy!

Eleven years later:

Splinter was back at the same place in the tunnel. The one where he lost his son, Raphael. He had searched everywhere, every night for months. He was hoping for some sort of news about a large turtle but heard nothing. Now, he was back at the tunnel. The ground was no longer wet. This section had been closed off thanks to the cities new drainage plans. Splinter just stared at the spot where Raphael slipped off. He sighed and turned to go back home but stopped.

There was someone there. A large black figure was posed in the darkness of the tunnel. Whoever it was, they were tall, about six feet. And muscular. He stared at Splinter. The rat knew he was being overly hopeful but he had to ask.

"Raphael? Is that you?"

No answer.

"Raphael, my son. Please. Is that you?" Splinter took a step toward the large figure. He moved slowly. He tried to walk faster, even run to whoever was standing there, but he couldn't. He was stuck. He was dreaming.

"**Beep! Beep! Beep!"**

"Stupid alarm," he muttered. M's eyes were only halfway open. His hand slowly groped around the table that sat next to his bed. After a few moments of knocking things over, he finally found the culprit to the irritating noise. He slammed down the button on the top to shut off the irritating noise and dragged his hand back to the bed, pulling the covers up over his eyes. _Any second now, _he thought to himself. _Stupid dream, keeping me from getting any rest. 3….2….1….._

"Good morning sunshine!" A voice cheerfully exclaimed as the door to M's room flung open. "Time to get up and go save the world!"

M rolled over and flipped the covers off of his face. His eyes squinted at the bright light. Little black dots danced around in his vision for a few seconds. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, trying to force the little annoyances to leave. "You're way too cheerful for this early in the morning Jake," he grumbled.

"Hey," Jake answered back, still grinning. "At least I let you sleep in until 6:30. You could get up at 5:30 like I do. Now get up," and he slapped at M's foot as it dangled over the edge of the bed. "We got a lot to take care of before you hit the warehouse tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he muttered. "Just fix the coffee and I'll be right out, OK?" M pushed off the bed and slowly shuffled his way to the bathroom, grumbling all the way. Jake didn't catch much of M's mutterings. Just a few words, something about a giant rat, an axe and the alarm clock. Jake walked over to the kitchen area and began making the coffee.

Jake grinned for moment thinking about the young mutant. Jake regarded M as a little brother, even though he was far from being little. M stood six feet tall and weighted approximately 220 pounds. Every part of him was muscle. Jake thought out loud for a moment," I wonder how tall he would have been if we didn't give him the steroids?" The hiss of the coffee maker brought Jake back to reality. He turned around and the smile that once sat on his face quickly faded. A look of shock took its place as he eyed M's room.

The room was more of a studio apartment really. In the corner to the left was and elevated area that served as M's bedroom. There was a dresser and a hamper but the clothes never made it that far. They were scattered on the bed, dresser and hamper. _How does he know which ones are clean and which ones are dirty?_

He turned back to the coffee pot, _Well, at least the kid knows how to wash his own dishes._ He thought to himself. Jake quickly prepared the mornings drink and sat at the table, rifling thorough the magazines scattered there. Most of them were racing magazines. There was one however, hiding underneath the stack of cars and motorcycles. "Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition!" Jake shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

The door to the bathroom opened and M walked out in a loose pair of black pants and a red t-shirt. The steam hung lazily in the air as M strode over to the table where Jake sat. A few trails of mist clung to him as he moved. M graciously accepted the drink and sat at the table. He blew the steam off the top and sipped from his cup, slowly waking up.

"Hey kid," Jake interrupted M's drink.

"Yeah" he eyed back over the mug.

"I can explain the racing magazines to Overseer because it talks about engines and technology. All things we expect you to keep up on."

"And?" M eyed him suspiciously, wondering what Jake was getting at.

Jake slid back the stack of racing magazines to reveal the swimsuit issue hidden underneath. He didn't say anything to M, he just leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and waited for the explanation.

M's eyes grew large when he realized what Jake was talking about. He grinned sheepishly and began to scratch nervously at the back of his neck. He put the coffee cup down and reached out to pick up the magazine. Before he could, Jake quickly grabbed it. Eyeing M, he just gave him a look. He really wanted an explanation now. M shrugged his shoulders, still smiling, "Um…….heh heh…..Anatomy lesson?"

Jake groaned, frustrated. He slid the magazine back to M. Sighing, he slid his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "C'mon," he stood up. "We gotta' be in the training room at seven. We got two minutes to walk over there."

M agreed, swallowed the last bit of his coffee. He put his cup in the sink, slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked towards the door.

The inside of M's room looked normal. No different than that of any normal teenager. Except that he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a mutant turtle. He had been found at doctor estimated to be the age of five. He was in a serious state. Major damage had been done to the shell of the young turtle……………………………

_Eleven years ago: "sir, the small turtle's shell has sustained damage to 25 percent of it. Some of that is already affected by gangrene."_

_The man behind the desk tapped his fingers and thought. "I suppose we should euthanize him. At least we can preserve his body for study."_

"_Actually sir," a female voice answered, "he is humanoid in form and as a result, has a backbone with a spinal cord running through it. I would like to try a procedure that would save him………… if it works."_

"_And why would we do that? What benefit would we gain?" The man behind the desk asked. His voice was deep and gritty._

"_He can talk."_

_This was enough for Overseer. He nodded in approval and sent the doctors out of his office to continue on with the procedure._

Jake thought back as M walked out the door. He could see scars peeking out from the sleeves on M's shirt. He never went anywhere without something covering his back. He didn't want anyone to see it.

"_What are you going to do Caitlin?"_

"_Well Jake, the shell is actually a living tissue. The outer scutes are shed as the turtle grows. I plan on removing the infected parts and disposing of them. The healthier scutes will be separated and placed in saline to keep them from dying. Then, will graft them on in separate pieces. Hopefully with the grafting, the scutes will fuse themselves onto the skin underneath and continue to grow. Steroid treatment maybe necessary to encourage the growth."_

"_So basically you're gonna' make a mosaic out of his back?"_

"_In a manner of speaking, yes. But, it's worth the risk if it will save his life."_

_Caitlin finished scrubbing up and went into the surgical room to begin, leaving Jake to watch from the window outside._

Stepping out of the room and into the hallway, Jake's mind was brought back to the task at hand, getting M into the warehouse to retrieve some much needed information.

He looked down the hallway, it was a sterile white color with the occasional door and key codes on each one.

"_What are all those buttons for Jake?" the nine year old asked._

"_They're just so you can get into the different rooms in the building. That's all."_

"_Are they like the ones that I'm going to?"_

_Jake nodded to the young turtle. "Some are, some are just rooms for relaxing, some have computers and some are like the room you train in."_

"_I don't want to go see Caitlin."_

"_Why? Is she mean to you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why?"_

_M bit his lip. "I don't like needles." He tried to scratch at his back._

"_Look kid, she's gotta' give you the shot. That way you'll go to sleep and won't feel anything. While you're asleep, she has to give you more shots and you don't want to feel those do you?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay then. Besides, when you're done and wake up, she always gives you a treat. What do you want this time?"_

"_Last time it was pizza."_

"_Is that what you want again?" The two were almost at Caitlin's office._

"_No, I heard some of the scientists talking. I wanna' try sushi."_

_Jake laughed as they entered the office, Caitlin smiled as M climbed up on the table. He laid on his stomach and Caitlin inserted an IV with a needle. The last thing M heard before he went to sleep was Jake's voice, "sushi it is kid."_

They made their way to the training room and M walked in. It didn't look like much to the naked eye. But, once the holograms kicked in the room could be made to look like anything you wanted.

_M was on the beach. The sand was warm in between the twelve year olds toes. He enjoyed the sensation. He had just finished making a sandcastle with Jake and Caitlin, now he was running into the water, ready to meet the next wave head on. Just before he dove in, the wave disappeared and he met with the floor beneath. "OOF!"_

"_You okay kid?" Jake ran over to help him up._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." M got up without any help and just glared at the silhouette in the window above. His fists clenched tight and an angry snarl on his face._

"_Jacob! Caitlin! What is the meaning of this?" a voice came over the speaker._

"_It's my fault Overseer," Caitlin answered. "M mastered all of his tests so I thought I would reward him with a day at the beach." She looked at the floor. Overseer made her nervous. She was scared of him._

"_This technology is for training only! Not frivolous pursuits! Is that understood?"_

_Caitlin looked up at the window. "Yes sir" she answered quietly. "It won't happen again."_

"_See that it doesn't or you will regret it."_

M hated Overseer. He had never seen the man but he knew his voice. It was deep and gritty, like sandpaper. He was a bully. He used his position to scare people into doing what he wanted. M wanted to kill him. He hated the way Overseer treated Caitlin. She was nice to M and was his friend.

"Glad to see you decided to join us," a voice dripped with sarcasm over the loud speaker. M shuddered. "Jake, I want M to run through a simulation of tonight's job. I want to see how quickly he will get in, get the information, and get out."

Jake looked at M and nodded. He went out the door and to the upstairs area to watch from the window. M heard the hum of the room and the hologram kicked on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man, am I beat!" Michelangelo stretched his sore arms and legs, trying to give them some relief. "Maybe I need a hot shower to work out these kinks."

"Maybe you need to practice more and watch less TV," Leonardo responded. He was busy wiping his katanas down and was putting them back in their resting area on the shelf.

"Dude, I do not watch that much TV. Besides, I'm just trying to keep up with current events."

"Mikey," Donatello groaned as he retaped the center of his Bo. "I don't think the Justice Force Super Power Cartoon Hour is keeping up with current events. If you were watching the news, that would be a different story. Besides, I don't think it was all you today."

"Huh?" Mikey was dumbfounded. The extra practice wasn't the result of him goofing off again? Not possible. He and Casey had been playing around during Splinter's instruction. He was sure of it.

"What are you getting at Don?" Leonardo walked over to his brother, curious as to what his brother was implying.

"Well," Donatello was now leaning on the brick wall of the dojo. "Have you noticed Master Splinter's behavior during the past couple of days? He seems……… well……."

"Cranky," Casey cut him off.

Leonardo glared daggers at Casey. The human had overstepped his bounds and the turtle's look told Casey that.

"Look, Leo. I don't mean to be disrespectful to Master Splinter or nuthin' it's just that he seems so much more short tempered than usual." Casey shrugged his shoulders and went back to putting his baseball bats and hockey sticks into his bag.

In and admittance of defeat, Leonardo sighed, "You're right Casey. I just wish I knew what was bothering him. Does anybody have any ideas?" Leonardo looked around the dojo at his two brothers and human friend. They all shook their head, except Michelangelo. He just absentmindedly stared at his nunchuks, as if he was inspecting them closely.

"Michelangelo." Leonardo said sternly. "What do you know?"

"Know? I don't know anything. Ask Donnie, he'll tell ya'." Michelangelo pointed excitedly to his brother hoping for some help.

Donatello started to open his mouth to say something but stopped. "I cant' do it. It's just too easy." By this time, the other three were gathered around Michelangelo and had him backed into a corner, trying to get him to talk. Casey stood there, looking very intimidating.

"Spill it! Chrome Dome."

"I…….I……..I can't. Splinter made me promise. And….. Heh…. Well ….You wouldn't want me to break a promise to Master Splinter, would you?"

"We wouldn't want you to break your promise Mikey," Donatello said smoothly. "We just want you to let us know what's going on so we can help Master Splinter."

"Ahem," Splinter was standing in the doorway of the dojo. "Then perhaps you should just ask me."

All four just stared at Master Splinter. _How does he do that? How does he know just when to come in at the right time? _ Leonardo thought to himself.

Casey and Michelangelo walked forward and bowed. "Master Splinter, I'm sorry we played around in practice so much today." Michelangelo started.

"Yeah, oooof!" a nudge from Mike made Casey change his words. "We're sorry for goofing off and being disrespectful."

"It is I who should be apologizing to the two of you." Mikey and Casey were wide eyed. Confused by their Sensei's statement. "I have not been getting much rest which has put me in a bad mood. I took my anger out on you. I am sorry for being so……….what is the word? Ah, cranky." Casey just grinned evilly at Leo.

Splinter gathered his three sons and their human friend around him and told them about the dream that had been plaguing his sleep and how he keeps returning to the place where he lost his fourth son Raphael. When Splinter had finished, Leonardo eyed his Sensei, "yes, Leonardo?"

"I don't understand how come Mikey knows about these dreams? Why would you tell him and not the rest of us?" If Leonardo tried to hide the hurt and frustration in his voice, he did a poor job.

Splinter leaned forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Leonardo, I did not choose to tell Michelangelo and not the rest of you. Your brother came to me because he also had the same dream."

All eyes focused on Michelangelo. "What!" he looked back. "It's like Sensei said. I told him about my dream and he's been having the same one."

"Mike," Casey said in a thick Brooklyn accent, "You ain't goin' all psychic on me are ya'? 'Cause if you think you're gonna' start readin' my mind…….."

"Trust me Casey, " Donatello interrupted, "no one wants that. Mikey has always been the one to have strange dreams or share dreams with someone but nothing more than that. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Casey looked thoughtfully at Donnatello then Michelangelo, "Alright man. If you say it's no problem Donnie, then it's OK with me."

Michelangelo smiled, glad that his human friend wasn't going to be apprehensive about him. He thought back to when they first met Casey. They found him stopping a mugging but the turtles had to interfere when it was clear that Casey was going too far in dishing out his sense of fair judgment. Since then, Casey had come to the turtles rescue and they did the same for him in return. Casey and Michelangelo had quickly become friends, both had about the same sense of humor. Casey had even joined in sparring and training sessions with the three turtles. And, with some meditation and guidance from master Splinter, Casey was learning to control his temper.

"Mike! Yo Mike!" Casey was waving his hand in front of the youngest turtles face. "Wake up dude. It's time to go." Michelangelo came back to reality and absentmindedly got up went to get his gear.

"Hey, Mike?" Casey asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You act like your brain is out there in La La Land." To emphasize his point Casey began twirling his finger in circles around the side of his head.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright. Just thinkin'." He chuckled a little at his friend's gesture.

"Yeah, well don't think to hard. We don't wantcha' getting' a brain cramp or nuthin'." Casey had to duck to avoid the practice pad being thrown at him.

Michelangelo turned to his father. "Sensei, do you think that Raphael is still alive?"

Splinter smiled and nodded at his youngest. "Indeed Michelangelo I do. I have never given up hope about finding your brother. These recent dreams only cement the hope that I have." Splinter paused for a moment to think. He eyed Michelangelo, "What about you my son?"

"Honestly Sensei? I think……." He paused, "No…. I know he's out there and we'll find him soon."

Splinter nodded and smiled. He pointed toward the door of the dojo. "I believe Donatello and Leonardo are waiting to begin your nightly patrol."

A voice could be heard from the other end of the lair, "Mike! Case! Let's go!" Leo was obviously becoming impatient. Michelangelo and Casey took off running and yelling, ready to have some fun.

A few minutes later the Battle Shell was headed down the road. They were going to patrol the area around the docks tonight. As they were on their way, Leonardo noticed a problem with the battle Shell.

"Hey Donnie."

Still holding his eyes on the road, Donatello answered Leonardo. "Yes Leo?"

"You might want to look at the Battle Shell later. It's riding kind of rough."

"Oh, I could tell you what's wrong with it right now." Leonardo gave Donatello a look that said he was waiting and Donnatello just jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the back of the vehicle. Leonardo turned around to see Casey and Michelangelo jumping around in the back. They had the CD player turned up to full volume. Casey was using his hockey stick to practice his air guitar and Michelangelo was using his nun chucks to practice his drum routine.

"**MIKEY! CASEY! ENOUGH!**" Leo yelled at the duo.

"What!" Michelangelo and Casey yelled back in unison.

"Turn it down!" Leo yelled again.

"I can't hear you! Hold on I'll turn it down?" Michelangelo walked over to the boom box mounted on the back wall and hit the pause button. Mikey and Casey looked expectantly at Leonardo, wondering what it was he wanted.

Leo just glared and through gritted teeth growled at them, "Turn the music off, sit down, and put your seatbelts on……Now."

Casey and Michelangelo just shrugged at each other and did as they were told. Casey leaned over and whispered, "Guess he's not a Green Day fan, huh?" Mike had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as Casey attempted to imitate Leonardo.

After a few minutes of silence, Donnatello pulled the Battle Shell into a deserted ally. "We're here," he informed everyone.

Leonardo unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up and turned to the two at the back. "Okay, listen up. Mikey and Casey, you two head east and work your way back around to the docks. We'll meet up there at 1AM. Then we'll work our way back here. Understood?"

Casey and Michelangelo saluted in an exaggerated military fashion and took off, running up the fire escape across the roof tops. Leo rubbed his temples and thought to himself, _I can't believe I just sent the two of them off together. That can't be wise._

"Leo?" Donnatello asked softly.

"Yes?" Leo answered, still trying to force back the oncoming headache.

"Well, you just sent Mike and Casey off, alone," Donnatello emphasized the last word.

Leonardo stopped and looked at his brother, wishing he would just get to the point. "And………….."

"Well, you're the leader so it's your decision but I have to wonder," Donnatello paused for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. "Was that wise?"

Leonardo sighted. "Probably not don, but it's too late now. C'mon. Let's go." And with that, the two remaining turtles headed west for their nightly patrol.

Several miles away however………..

"5…..4…..3…..2…..1" Click. The lights to what looked like an abandoned building went out. "Just like clockwork." M was peering through a monocular at the building across the street. He watched as the last remaining occupant of the building walked out, got in his car and left. "He's gone," he spoke into the microphone, mounted on the side of his head.

"Don't get antsy kid. I want this guy gone ten minutes before you trip it over there. Remember, just get in…"

"Yeah, I know Jake. Get in, get the info and get out. I've done this over and over in the simulator and this isn't exactly my first job. I can handle this, it's all gravy." M smiled, watching the second tick by, waiting to head across.

"Just be careful kid, okay?"

"Yeah sure," M answered.

A third voice interrupted their conversation. "If the two of you are done flirting, perhaps we can get back to the task at hand." M cringed at the sound of Overseers voice. He hated that man. He hated it when Overseer listened in on his conversations. That was pretty much all the time since every room and hallway in the station was bugged. "A word Jacob," Overseer stated.

Jake switched the frequency so M couldn't hear the conversation. "Yes sir?" Jake responded.

"Jacob, you are developing too much of an attachment to this creature," Jake could almost see Overseer at his desk, drumming his fingers. "If your relationship with the mutant becomes a hindrance, I will have no choice but to…….terminate the two of you."

Jake knew what he meant by that. Not terminated as in fired, but no longer existing. Dead. "Understood Sir," Jake answered through a clenched jaw.

"Very good. The CIA cannot afford to have, shall we say, unnecessary attachments getting in the way of operations." Overseer enjoyed this. He knew that to control Jake, Caitlin, or the mutant, all he had to do was threaten to harm one of them and the others would do as they were told. "Now, I expect a full debreifing upon your return to the station. That is all."

Feeling sure that Overseer was gone, Jake switched the frequency back. "You ready kid?"

"Oh yeah," M grinned. He lived for this. He enjoyed anything that got him out of the station for awhile. M leaned over the edger briefly and gave a signal to rusty looking van below then went back to work. He pulled the black skull cap down to cover his face. Then twisting an attachment into his gun, he fired. A wire flew across the street and the arrow at the end embedded itself into the brick work. M removed the other end of the wire and secured it to the rooftop he was perched on. He grabbed his back pack and without a moment's hesitation, ran across the wire connecting the two buildings. Standing on the end of the wire, M dropped off and caught the wire with his hands. Pulling himself up and flipping over, he hung by his knees so he could open the nearby window. A simple inspection revealed the window had no alarm connected. _Guess they weren't expected someone to break in through a window on the eighth floor._ Sliding in he made his way to the computer in the corner. Instantly his fingers went to work. Remembering what Caitlin taught him about computers, he was able to bypass the security system on the computer and go right into the files. After a minute or tow of looking, he found the files he was searching for. "Gotcha!" he thought out loud. Pulling the flash drive out of the pocket on his belt, he inserted it into a port on the side of the computer and downloaded all the information he needed. He quickly removed the small piece of hardware and inserted a new one. This one was infected with a virus he had cooked up. It was set up so that when the owner logged on tomorrow, he would get nothing but clips from the Power Rangers TV show. "Heh! Heh!" he laughed. "Stupid Power Dorks. Should be torture for whoever turns this on in the morning." Turning around toward the window, he spoke again. "Hey Jake, I'm on my way out."

"I gotcha' kid." Came Jakes reply.

M began to climb out the window, unaware he was being watched.

"Hey Mike," Casey tapped Michelangelo on the shoulder with his hockey stick. "Look over there," and he pointed forward. "Looks like we got a new resident in the neighborhood."

"Well then," Michelangelo grinned at Casey. "Let's go say HI."

Michelangelo and Casey ran toward the rooftop where M was climbing out. He was about 3 feet out o the wire when Michelangelo started to walk out.

Startled, M called to Jake on the radio. "I've got company."

"Can you see him?" Jake sounded back.

"No he's still in the shadow. Hold on. I'm gonna' try and drop him." M began jumping up and down on the tense wire, giving an evil grin to the figure on the other end. Before Michelangelo could figure out what was going on, M dropped off the wire and pulled out a knife. He grabbed the wire in his left hand as he fell and cut it with the knife in his right. He used the wire to swing across to the other side of the street. Casey grabbed Michelangelo by the top of the shell before he fell.

Back on the rooftop, the turtle looked at Casey, "Thanks dude. I owe you one."

"Six actually, but who's counting." Casey grinned. Casey peered down at the figure in black who was quickly repelling his was down the remainder of the building. "How do we catch up to him?"

"Easy," Mike said grinning, grabbing the wire, and quickly descending down the side.

"Great," said Casey, not enthused with what he was about to do. Still, not wanting to be outdone, he put his hockey stick back in his bag and followed Michelangelo down the side of the building.

"Jake," M said while running. "I'm gonna' lose these guys in the park across the street. Give me five, okay?"

"Gotcha' kid. I'm tracking you now. Holler if you need me." Jake grabbed the portable tracking unit and jumped into the driver's seat. He watched as two silhouettes followed M into the park and into the dark. He had to smile. He knew M was going to enjoy this.

M was perched in a tree waiting for someone. Casey walked directly underneath him. "Mikey! Hey, I can't find the guy!"

_How does he expect to sneak up on me making all that noise?_ M shook his head. He grinned and dropped down from the tree, landing silently on the soft grass below. "Lookin' fer me?" M stood there casually.

Casey turned around and saw M behind him. Casey pulled out a hockey stick and made a run for M. M stood still and at the last minute stepped out of the way. He grabbed Casey and used his momentum to fling Casey into a nearby tree trunk. Casey sat there, stunned.

"Not nice dude," came a voice from the shadow. M turned toward the sound of the voice and answered back with a simple wave of his finger, indicating for the figure to come forward. When Michelangelo hit the light, M stood stunned for a moment.

"No, it can't be." He said to himself.

"Kid, what's going on? You okay?" Jakes voice brought M back to the situation at hand.

"Almost done Jake. Just give me a minute more and I'll be out."

Michelangelo took M's momentary lapse to charge him. As he did M leapt over him and grabbed one of Michelangelo's nunchuks in the process. He rolled in mid air and landed facing Michelangelo, twirling the stolen nunchuk.

"Dude! Never touch another guy's chuk!" Michelangelo paused for a moment. _That sounded stupid._

Casey stirred and looked at his friend, "have you any idea how stupid that sounded?"

M twirled the nunchuk around, showing off. Then, he threw it back at the turtle, causing Michelangelo to duck. M slammed a smoke pellet against the ground to conceal himself and took off into the dark.

He quickly made his way back to the beat up van and climbed inside. Jake just grinned at him. "Have fun?" he asked.

M just glared at him, "Let's just go, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Jake responded. He knew something was up but he would have to find out later. He would have to wait and talk to M when he was sure someone else wasn't listening in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Thanks to those of you who are reading, I really appreciate your reviews. This next chapter should explain a little more. I'm slowly putting the pieces together. Enjoy! And before I forget two things, first and most importantly, this fic is for LunarNinja. Thanks for all the encouragement with my first fic and for checking my writing. Much appreciated. Secondly, I don't own the turtles, darn it! Another dream shattered. Oh well. Read and Enjoy.

M was silent all the way back to the station. He kept thinking about the other mutant he saw tonight and why couldn't he remember anything before the age of five or six? Sure he had some memories, but they were brief, choppy bits and pieces. He wanted to ask Jake or Caitlin about where he came from but that would have to wait. It was hard to have a conversation about these things when you know your every word is being monitored.

Michelangelo and Casey were busy telling everyone about their encounter that night. Leonardo stood off to the side, taking in every word, and thinking. When they finally finished, Leo questioned them.

"Michelangelo and the youngest turned to look at the oldest turtle. "Did you get a good look at his face?"

"No Leo, it's like we told ya'" Casey interrupted. "He was in black from head to toe."

Leonardo turned his attention to Donnatello. "Don, do you think you could go online and find out who owns that particular warehouse? It might give a clue as to what that guy was after."

"Sure Leo. I'll go by April's tomorrow. She just got a new computer so it's a little more powerful than mine."

Leo nodded in agreement and turned his attention toward their human friend. "Casey, you said this guy took off in a beat up old van. I want you to head back to that block tomorrow and start asking questions about it. How long had it been sitting there? Does anyone have a detailed description of the van? And I know this is a stretch, but a tag number and a description of the driver would help." Leo paused for a moment trying to see if he missed anything. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he turned to the youngest, "Mike, I want you to go back about 3 months into the police reports. See if there are any similar reports of breaking and entering." Leonardo turned to his father as he finished. "Sensei?"

Splinter nodded in agreement with his oldest. "You have the situation well in hand Leonardo. I cannot think of anything you did not. But I am curious as to why you would place so much effort on what Casey earlier called a simple cat burglar."

"Well Sensei," Leo sat down across from his father. "I think it's more than that. I mean, sure, either Donnie or I could take down Mike and Casey in a fight……"

"Hey!" both Michelangelo and Casey answered in unison.

"Sorry guys. I don't mean to offend you but you both have a tendency to play around too much."

Casey looked at Michelangelo," He's got a point Mike. We do goof off a bit here and there."

Michelangelo was doing his best to adopt Leo's pose, tapping his chin like his brother, "True, true. But in our defense, I must say it is an art form we have spent a gracious amount of time perfecting."

Now it was Casey's turn. He sat up straight and crossed his arms tapping on his chin as well, "You have a point Michelangelo, we have worked long and hard to achieve the level we have reached and it is shameful that our efforts have gone unnoticed."

WHAM! Both were hit in the face with pillows. After doing so, Leonardo turned back to his Sensei to continue his conversation. "Like I said, he has to have some martial arts training if he got past Casey and Mike. Plus he fits the description of this figure that showing up in yours and Mike's dreams. I want to find out who this guy is."

"You do not believe it could be your brother, Leonardo?"

"It's been a long time Sensei, over ten years. I have a hard time believing that it's him." Leonardo stared at the floor, hoping he didn't hurt his Sensei's feelings.

"I have to agree with Leo, Sensei," Donnatello spoke up. "It just seems illogical that Raphael would have survived so long, especially after the fall that you said he took. He was only five when it happened; I doubt he would have been strong enough to make it."

Splinter just stared at his two sons. He wasn't sure what to say to them.

Leonardo saw the look on his father's face, "we're sorry Sensei." He was now kneeling on the floor in front of Splinter, looking him in the eye. Donnatello was standing beside Leonardo. He spoke next.

"We don't mean to upset you Master Splinter. It just seems so hard to believe."

Splinter smiled at his two sons. He knew that they didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He patted Leonardo's hand and eyed Donnatello. "It is alright my sons. You have the right to form your own opinions. But it is late and there is much to do tomorrow. I suggest we all get some sleep." Splinter got up and made his way to his room.

"Way to be harsh Leo!" Michelangelo whispered as loud as he could. "Just crush an old rat's dream why don't ya'" Michelangelo stormed off to his room and slammed his door.

Leonardo sighed and looked at Casey who was gathering his stuff together. "Casey, it's late, why don't you just crash here."

"No thanks Leo. I don't think so." Casey turned and left the lair, leaving Donnatello and Leonardo staring at each other in silence. Donnatello was the first to speak, "Leo, you know he couldn't have made it. There's no way he could still be alive."

"Don," Leo answered his brother. Sighing, he looked down the hall towards the rooms of his father and brother, "This is one of those times in my life that I wish we were both wrong."

Back at the station, Jake and M pulled into the back garage, the wall to the building slid down behind them, hiding any sign of an entrance. M climbed out and quickly pushed his way past Caitlin down the hall and to his room.

Caitlin eyed Jake curiously, "What happened out there?" Jake shrugged his shoulders and began unloading their gear. Caitlin walked over to help put the equipment away.

Jake put M's back pack on the table, turned around and spoke softly. "I don't know what happened. A couple of guys saw the kid coming out of the building. The kid led 'em into the park to lose 'em and comes back completely silent. He won't tell me why."

"You know why he won't tell you," Caitlin eyed Jake as she sat a box on the table next to him. Jake nodded in agreement. Overseer had bugs all over the building. He knew he couldn't talk openly to M here.

"Jake?" He looked up. "Not to change the subject or anything but everyone here calls him M. Why do you just call him kid?"

"I don't know." He absentmindedly started putting equipment away. He stopped and looked at Caitlin. "I guess I can't stand to call him M."

"Why not?" Caitlin asked as she folded her arms. "It's his name."

"NO it's not" Jake shot back. He realized he had snapped at her. "Sorry." He apologized. "The only reason Overseer calls him M is because it's short for mutant. If he's not calling him M he's referring to him as 'the creature' or 'the mutant.' That's all that M means, so I don't use it."

"Oh." Caitlin suddenly felt very guilty for calling her young friend M all this time. "So, why do you say kid?"

"When I was younger I had a kid brother. I lost him to a boating accident. Any way, the kid reminds me of him so, I call him kid." Jake had finished putting everything away.

Caitlin sighed. "I hadn't thought of it like that. Look, you need to go report in, so go ahead. I'm going to go check on your 'little brother."

Jake smiled at Caitlin. She smiled back and brushed her black hair away from her face. "Thanks Caitlin. I really appreciate it." Jake grabbed the small flash drive and went to Overseers office. Caitlin turned right down the hallway towards M's room.

As she got closer to the end of the hallway, she could hear a noise getting louder as she got closer. She slowly opened the door and peered in. M was off to the side of his room. He was pounding furiously on the punching bag, hitting and kicking it in a fast paced rhythm. Caitlin needed to talk to him but it wasn't going to happen with all that noise blaring out of the CD player, so she turned it off.

M quickly turned around, "Hey! What the……!" He paused seeing Caitlin standing there. "What do you want?" he growled. He started to remove the boxing gloves from his hands.

Caitlin walked over to him. "For starters, a little less attitude would be nice."

"Yeah, sure," he said softly.

"Secondly," she was standing with her hands on her hips. "In the bathroom now," and she pointed to the left.

"Why?"

"Because I need to check your back, the lights better in there. And since you stormed off when you got back, I didn't have a chance to get you into the lab. So move!" M did as she was told. Years of experience taught M there was no arguing with Caitlin when she got like this. She could be just as stubborn as M if she wanted to.

"Fine," M muttered. He threw down the boxing gloves, swung open the door to the bathroom and slammed the lightswitch to the on position. He removed his shirt and leaned over the sink.

Caitlin slowly closed the door and began to inspect the individual shell pieces on M's back. "Lean a little to the right. I need more light on this side," and she tapped his left side.

"Look," he started to stand up. "I'm sorry I snapped, okay? So let's just walk over to the lab where you can see better."

"No, that's okay," and she pushed on his back so he continued leaning over the sink. "This is fine."

M began to protest, "But the light is better in there."

"Yes," Caitlin agreed and continued looking. "But there are no bugs in here so you can tell me what happened tonight."

Realizing what she meant, M told Caitlin of what he saw and asked her how he came to be at the station.

"Well," she said as she finished her inspection. "Jake is the one that found you so I'll let him tell you later, but I'll find a way to let Jake know what happened without Overseer knowing." She was leaning against the wall

with her arms folded, smiling.

"Thanks," M smiled, looking at the ground. He was embarrassed by his earlier actions. As the two of them walked out, Caitlin spoke up again.

"I want you to come see me when you get up. You've hit another growth spurt and I want to give you another treatment so your shell pieces keep up with the rest of you."

"Great," came a sarcastic reply. "I'll really be looking forward to that one."

"Oh, and don't forget," M looked directly at her, "You have your language test on Russian in two days."

Yeah, yeah, я делая перевод в писменном виде или переговор это время?

(Yeah, yeah, am I doing a written translation or conversation this time?) Was M's reply.

франтовской ишак

(smart alec) was all Caitlin said.

"Geeze, save the world, study for chemistry, save the world, learn to hack into computers, blow up a Columbian drug lab, learn to build a bomb, break into a ware house, learn to speak fluent Russian. As if speaking French, German, Chinese, Japanese and Spanish weren't enough.

Caitlin had to laugh at M's retort.

"I wonder what other 17 year old's do?"

"Get grounded for being smart alec's" Caitlin said without missing a beat. "Good night kid."

M smiled. He liked being called kid a lot better than he like being called M. He decided to grab a shower before crawling into bed. "Good night Caitlin."

Michelangelo was tossing and turning in his bed. He was dreaming again. It was the same dream as last time, Splinter was in the section of the sewers where Raphael was. He was looking frantically, calling for Raphael. Michelangelo lowered his eyes and shook his head, upset by the obvious desperation in his father's voice, "Oh sensei."

Splinter heard the voice and turned. "Michelangelo," he smiled.

Surprise his sensei could see him, Michelangelo hopped down from his perch on the brick wall and walked over to his father. Splinter clasped his hands around Michelangelo's. "It is good to know I am not alone here."

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry that Leo and Connie don't believe you. I just wish they could understand."

"It is alright my son. Let us focus out thoughts and concentrate. Perhaps we can call them here."

Both Michelangelo and splinter sat down and went into a meditative state. Within a few minutes Leonardo and Donnatello appeared, looking quite confused. Michelangelo and splinter opened their eyes and looked at the other two turtles. "Glad you could make it," Michelangelo said cheerfully.

"Why are we here, Sensei?" Donnatello asked.

"We are waiting for someone," Splinter answered. Michelangelo and Leonardo both offered their arms to Splinter to help him up. "Ahh, thank-you my sons. My bones are getting old, I'm afraid."

"Sensei," Leonardo asked. "Who are waiting on?"

Michelangelo got a big grin on his face and pointed to the other side of the tunnel, "Him."

Donnatello, Leonardo, and Splinter all followed to where Michelangelo was pointing. Again, there stood the figure in black. His face was still covered so they couldn't see him. "That's him Leo. That's the guy Casey and I chased."

M looked across the tunnel at the large rat who was now accompanied by three turtles. He recognized one as the figure he recently fought. They were pointing at him and talking but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anything. It was oddly silent. They were waving their arms trying to call to him but he had no idea what they were saying. "I can't hear you!" he yelled to them.

"Master Splinter, what did he say! I can't hear him." Michelangelo asked frantically.

"I do not know my son, but I suspect he cannot hear us." Splinter replied.

"I don't like this Sensei. I can't move my feet. It's like they're stuck to the floor." Donnatello was getting nervous.

"This could be a trap," Leo answered.

"No Leonardo. All of you calm yourselves. If this is your brother, and I believe it is, he will have to come to us. Now all of you be still. I will try once more to call to him." Splinter turned and locked eyes with M.

"Who is this guy? Why do I feel like I know him?" M thought to himself. He watched as the rat motioned him to come closer, he kept repeating one word but M couldn't hear it. All he could make out was the pounding of his heart. It quickened with each step. Slowly, carefully, he moved closer. As he did, the silence became a whisper. He stopped a few feet infront of the rat, still not sure about getting to close. He knelt down and looked eye level to the rat, ignoring the others. The rat smiled again and spoke. This time M heard it, "Raphael."

M awoke with a start, sitting up in bed. He was soaked with seat and breathing hard. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. "Is that who I am?" he asked himself. "Raphael?"


	5. Chapter 5

And yet another chapter. I hope ya'll are enjoying this. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I like the feedback. I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon. I know where I want to go but I've hit a bit of a speed bump on how to get there. I should have it worked out in no time though.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

M looked at the clock. "6:45 AM. Just my luck. Even on days when I get to sleep in, I can't. I might as well get cleaned up and head over to Caitlin's lab. She's usually here by 6 anyways."

M quickly washed up, got dressed, and wrote something down before leaving his room. He walked into Caitlin's lab, quietly. She was at her desk, working on something. _Probably writing down what she wants me to translate tomorrow._ M eyed her carefully. She really wasn't that bad looking. By human standards, she was quite attractive. She had medium length black hair that was fairly wavy. Her skin was fair, probably due to spending all her time indoors. But, she was fit, not skinny, but healthy looking. She yawned for a moment. _That girl works too hard. Wonder if Jake is ever gonna' ask her out?_ M thought to himself. He walked up to her and spoke softly, so as not to startle her. "Morning."

Caitlin looked up, surprised to see her young friend up so early on his own. "Wow. What on earth got you up and going this early in the morning?" His silence gave her a moment to study his face, it looked so tired. "oh." Was all she could say.

M placed a piece of paper in Caitlin's hand. "Here's that stuff you wanted me to translate."

Knowing she didn't ask him to do anything, she took the paper anyway. She would read it in a few moments. M just stared at the table, unaware she was watching him

11 years earlier…………………………………………………………………………

"_Please, I want to go home," The young turtle cried. His back was covered with bandages and stitches. He had been asleep for several weeks now and had recently woken up. Caitlin was trying to get him to talk to her._

"_Do you have any parents?"_

"_I don't know. I…I have a……… Splinter."_

_Caitlin sighed. This topic had come up several times in the past three days. She checked him thoroughly and couldn't find anything. She wondered where this splinter was he was talking about. "No, there's no Splinter. I told you I checked everywhere and can't find a splinter. I haven't seen one." Eventually the little turtle believed her and calmed down. She felt bad about the pain he was in so she brought him some ice cream. She knew it wouldn't fix anything, but at the very least, it would make him feel a little better._

"Alright, kid." She spoke to him. "You know the drill."

M pulled his shirt off, revealing a marred looking back. There were various shell pieces everywhere on it. Caitlin tried her best to reduce the scarring but it was still very visible. The two largest pieces were over his shoulder blades. As her eyes moved down his back, the pieces became smaller. "So," she spoke up. "What's it going to be tonight? Italian, Chinese, vegetarian?"

The last suggestion earned her a glare from the young turtle. "I don't think so. Been cravin' some sashimi lately though."

"Eeewwww. Raw fish? Gross." She inserted the IV and M rolled over on his stomach.

"Hey, it's my choice. Remember?"

"OK, I'll tell Jake." She replied, and M drifted off to a dreamless, drug induced sleep.

Jake walked into Caitlin's lab at abut 9 AM. He was surprised to see M already there, sleeping. He shuddered when he looked at M's back. It was crawling with scars. They reached out and wrapped around the back of his arms, a lighter shade of green than his normal skin tone. Jake sipped on his coffee and passed a fresh cup to Caitlin.

"Thanks," said Caitlin and she lifted the mug to her lips.

"So, how are the treatments working? Are they doing him any good?" _Of course it's doing him some good, idiot. Caitlin wouldn't continue this if it wasn't._ Jake was searching for something a little more intelligent to say but Caitlin handed him a thick folder.

"See for yourself, "she smiled. "I'm pretty sure this will be his last one. According to his charts, his growth spurts have tapered off considerably. I don't think he'll need this again."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that," Jake responded. He went to Caitlin's desk and sat down to read the folder. Caitlin went back to check on the monitor attatched to M. About three pages into his reading, Jake saw a sheet that had his name on it and the words READ THIS written at the top as well. Caitlin had tucked a lengthy letter in the folder that told in detail what happened in the park and the most recent dream M had experienced. After he finished reading he closed the folder and stared into space, thinking. _So, the kid might have a family out there and he thinks his name might be Raphael. So the big question is, how do find out if this really is his family? And if they are, how do we get him out of here and back to them without Overseer knowing._

All was quiet in the lair that morning. Even Leonardo was sleeping in. Donnatello was the only one up and he was trying as fast as he could to get out of there. Quietly, he fixed himself some toast and a cup of juice. He ate the toast and drank his juice quickly. He was almost out of there without being noticed. Almost, but not quite.

"Whachya' doin' Donnie?" It was Michelangelo.

"It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it?" Donnatello looked at the clock, hoping to avoid a certain topic.

Michelangelo's stomach made a loud growling noise. He smiled out of embarrassment as he pulled out the cereal and milk. "Any guesses?" he asked.

"Alright Mikey," Donnatello stifled a grin. "I'm off to April's to use her computer. I'll be back by lunch," he was almost out the door.

"Hey Donnie, wait," Michelangelo called out.

That was it. He knew it was coming. "Look Mikey," he turned to his little brother. "I know you and Splinter want to believe that Raph is still alive and that somehow this guy in black is him but I really have to doubt it. That guy was over 6 foot tall, much taller than any of us. Plus, he didn't have a shell. Look, I want to believe he's still out there. I really do. But when I think about this in a logical sense……… I can't." Donnatello just stared at Michelangelo, waiting to see how much he had hurt his feelings.

Michelangelo spoke as he stared into his cereal. "I was just gonna' ask you to tell Casey that I would be by in a little while."

"Oh," Donnatello felt very foolish now. He turned to head back to the door, "Okay Mikey, I'll tell…….. Wait a minute. I'm going to April's, why would I see Casey..." realization hit. "Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hmmmmmmm. Wonder why I didn't figure that one out?" he said outloud to himself as he left.

_Maybe because it wasn't logical_ thought Michelangelo as he stared at his cereal.

Later that evening, after practice, Leo gathered everyone together to see what had been found out. It wasn't much. Donnatello reported that the building was listed as abandoned with no records of use with the utility company. Casey and Michelangelo both came up empty handed. The van had only appeared that morning and no one in the area had seen it since. The police reports were no help either. Leonardo groaned, "We aren't any closer to finding this guy Sensei. How are we supposed to get anywhere when we haven't got any leads?"

"I suspect, Leonardo, as in this dream, he will come to us. We just need to be patient." The wise old rat smiled.

Jake and M were sitting outside enjoying the night air. M was stretched out on top of the picnic table, dropping bits of sushi into his mouth. Jake chose something a little more tame, shrimp stir fry. "I still don't' see how you can eat that stuff. You do know it's raw don't you?"

M just grinned as he balanced the large platter on his plastron. "It's good stuff. Besides, I'm a mutant turtle; turtle's eat fish, so I'd say this is pretty normal for me." M continued his dinner while staring at the night sky. For some reason, he found the stars interesting. "So, what excuse did you give Overseer to get me outside this time?" He sat up and placed the empty tray on the table top.

"He's out," came Jake's reply.

"Really? Where too?" M walked over to the back of the truck and got a bottle of water out of the cooler. He held one up and Jake nodded yes so M tossed it to him.

"Well," Jake swallowed his last bit of food. "He's meeting with some big wigs at the head office. Apparently that info you brought back last night is pretty major. So, I suspect we'll be out on another job within the next day or two." Jake paused for a moment, gulping down some of his water. "You wanna' tell me what happened last night?"

"Nope."

"Why not? That was the whole purpose for getting out, so we could talk without others listening in."

"For starters, when was the last time I ever 'talked' about anything? Secondly, I already told Caitlin, so I know she told you so why repeat what's already been said." M went back to lying on the picnic table, his left hand under his head. Jake sat next to him on the bench. "Jake? How did I end up here at the station?"

"Oh, well, let's see." Jake thought for a moment, trying to remember as much as he could from eleven years ago. "I was working for the CIA back then but they loaned me out to the DEA to help infiltrate a large drug ring. Anyway, we had busted up a huge Meth lab and as I was clearing out some of the back rooms, I found you."

M tried to recall some memory of that event but had no luck. "So what was I doing back there?"

Jake became silent, trying to choose his words carefully. "The people we arrested, they had you tied up back there. They…..beat up on you and smacked you around. When I found you, you weren't even conscious. Your shell was smashed in too. If it hadn't been for Caitlin, you wouldn't be alive."

It was quiet for a minute or two as M processed the information. Jake decided it was his turn to ask a question, "So, you think your real name might be Raphael?"

"It sounds familiar, so yeah. I think so. I just with I could remember something, anything."

"Raphael suits you." Jake nodded in agreement. "Well if this is your family then we really have only one option."

"What's that?" M raised his head up to look at Jake.

"Find a way to get you back to them without Overseer knowing. Because if he finds out you're not the only one of your kind…………" Jake didn't even finish the sentence. He didn't want to. It was too morbid. Jake stood up and walked back to the truck. M followed.

"Just one more question Jake." They stopped at the back of the truck.

"What's that?"

"Don't you think it's WAY past time you asked Caitlin out?"

"Just get in the truck," Jake growled back, raising his hand, pretending that he was going to smack M in the head.

M just ducked, laughing. "OK, OK, but I'm driving."

"You can't drive. You don't have a license. It's illegal."

M gave Jake a strange look. "Uh, I just broke into an office, hacked into a guy's computer, stole some information off of it, and left a very annoying virus on it and you wanna' start worrying about illegal?"

Giving in to his reasoning, Jake tossed M the keys, "Just watch the clutch. It's sensitive. And, stay in the speed limit, OK?"

M just gave Jake and evil grin as he started the truck up and gunned the engine, "Speed limit? We don't need no stinkin' speed limit."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope everyone is enjoying this. I would just like to state that I DO NOT encourage underaged drinking, it just seem to fit with the scenario. As always, I don't own the turtles, at least in this world. (sigh) Oh well, on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were quiet around the lair. After having practice, splinter gave the turtle's and Casey the rest of the day off. The evening before was uneventful. The most exciting highlight came when the four of them stopped a mugging, nothing more.

Leo decided that tonight they would go back to the warehouse at the docks and see if they could find any clues. They made it to the old brick building around midnight. Quietly, they snuck in.

"Anything Don. Any little bit of information that will give us any indication of what this place is for. Something to let us know what that guy was doing here," Leonardo answered. Michelangelo started to open his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Leonardo. "Save it Mikey. We've been through this and I don't see how this guy could be Raph, OK?"

Michelangelo looked as if he had been hit in the stomach. Casey couldn't stand to see his young friend being treated like this. He started walking up to Leonardo, his steps got faster as he got closer. When he got behind Leo, Casey grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. "Enough Leo!" Casey stuck a finger in Leonardo's face. "You think that because you're in charge and Don's the brains of the outfit, you can treat Mike's opinions like they don't count. Well I'm sick of it and so is he. The only reason he don't say anything is because he looks up to you but I don't know why. Now Mike and I are going downstairs to see what we can find. And the next time you or Don even think about saying anything to Mike, it better be an apology." And with those words, Casey turned around, grabbed Michelangelo by the arm, and went to the floor below.

After they got downstairs and Casey calmed down a little the two started looking around. "Hey Casey?"

"Yeah Mike?" Casey continued looking through boxes and crates.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No prob bro'. Why do you let them do that to you?" Casey moved on to the next crate, it was empty like the first. "You're too nice Mike. You gotta' start sticking up for yourself with those two."

"I know Casey, I know," Michelangelo was digging through some packing peanuts looking in a large wooden crate. "Casey, do you think I'm nuts for thinking this guy is Raph? Is it that hard to believe that he's still alive?"

"Mike," Casey stopped searching and began to think about what to say, "If you had told me that a year ago I would be running around the dead of night, helping three five foot tall talking turtles who are trained ninjas, with a giant rat for a master, I would have said you were crazy. But, after everything that's happened, I'd say anything's possible. So no, it's not hard to believe your brother is still out there."

"Thanks Case. I appreciate it………Whoa! Look at this." Michelangelo removed some of the packing material he had been digging through and pulled out a package the size of a brick. I know these are drugs, but what kind?" He held up the cellophane wrapped item for Casey to see.

Casey walked over to get a closer look. "Let me see…………..CRAP!" He snatched that small object from Michelangelo's hands and threw it back in the box. Frantically he looked at the turtle's palms to make sure nothing was on them.

"Hey! What gives Case?" Michelangelo wasn't sure what was going on. "What's the prob!"

"We gotta' get off this floor, get Leo and Don and get outta' here NOW." Casey replied. He dragged Michelangelo back to the stairs and pushed him up. All the way he was yelling, "Leo! Donnie! We gotta' go and we gotta' go quick!"

Leonardo wasn't thrilled to see the human but he understood the urgency in his voice. "What is it Casey?"

Casey replied with one word, "Meth."

Immediately Donnatello opened the window and ushered everyone out. Everyone got backing the battle shell and headed toward the lair.

Earlier that evening………………………………………….

Jake was sitting in the control room, monitoring as M was involved in a fight. "This is too easy Jake," came a voice over the speaker. "Five against one? I ain't even breaking a sweat." M ducked as a fist came towards his face. Using his right foot, swept his opponents feet out from under him. With a quick punch to the face, M rendered the guy unconscious.

"Don't get cocky kid. I got a few surprises for ya'," the tone in Jake's voice let M know to be ready for anything.

"Hey Jake," a familiar voice said cheerfully. "How's he doing?" Caitlin leaned over to look out the window to the room below. Jake stared at her for a moment as she stretched toward the glass for a good look.

Realizing what he was doing, Jake turned his attention back to the fight going on at the lower level. "He's having way too much fun with this. How'd he do with his language test this morning?"

Caitlin giggled as she sat down. She knew Jake was staring but she didn't mind. "Perfect score as always. What's going on there?" She pointed to the room below.

"We gotta head to the club and buy some info off of Santini tonight. We have some time to kill before we leave, so the kid asked if he run through some simulations. Watch close, here's where it get's sticky." Jake pushed a few button, adding a new element to the scenario.

Caitlin leaned forward on her elbows to see what Jake was talking about. All she saw was the same scene as before, M in an alley, fighting some gang members. When she came in, he was working on five. Now he was down to two. "I don't see what you're taking about," she whispered.

"Just watch the guy behind the kid," Jake told her.

Caitlin turned her attention back to the window, waiting intently to see what was going to happen. M was busy fighting with the guy in front of him when he heard a 'click' behind him. Immediately he dropped to the floor as a shot rang out. The bullet missed M when he fell and it struck the other gang member. Without missing a beat and in one fluid movement, M rolled over and pulled out his pistol and fired on the last remaining gang member. He stopped and fell dead. Breathing heavy, M stood and surveyed the scene around him. Three unconscious, two dead, only one because of him.

"Jesus………………" was all Caitlin could say.

"Yeah," said Jake. "The kid's impressive. On my best day, I don't ever think I was tat good."

"But Jake, a gun?" Caitlin wasn't crazy about the idea.

"Look Caitlin," Jake tried to explain to her. "He knows they're not toys. He's got a healthy respect for them. And if it comes down to him or someone else making' it out, it's going to be him." Jake stood up and pushed a button causing everything to disappear. He leaned into the microphone, "It's 10 o'clock kid. I want to be ready to leave in thirty minutes."

M popped the clip from his gun and emptied the chamber. He looked up at the window, nodded in agreement and left for his room so he could get ready. Twenty-five minutes later, Jake and M were in the truck on their way to Sound System, a club on the Upper East Side.

When they got to their destination, they surveyed the scene. Sound System was a pretty popular club. The line waiting to get in stretched past the building and down the block. M eyed some of scantily clad girls who were waiting to get in. His staring earned him a smack upside the head.

"Hey!" he said, startled as he adjusted his skull cap.

"Focus kid." Jake warned. "You ready in case things get hairy?"

M nodded solemnly and patted his side under his jacket, indicating to Jake that he did indeed have his pistol.

Jake parked the vehicle away from the club, in the shadows. As they got out, M pulled the collar up on his navy pea coat, hiding as much of his face as possible. He shoved his hands into the coat pockets and walked behind Jake. As they got closer, M straightened up and adopted the attitude that he owned the place. He began walking in front of Jake.

As they got to the steps of the building, two bouncers in black suits blocked their entrance. One of them held up a clipboard while the other asked for their names. "We ain't on the list," M replied.

"Too bad," said the guy with the clipboard. "If you're not on the list, you're not getting in." The other bouncer stood there with his arms folded.

_Oh not good_ thought Jake. _These guys are in for it now._ M looked at Jake, as if he was waiting for permission. Jake nodded to M and M began walking up the steps. As he did, the two bouncers edged closer to each other, thinking it would keep the two party crashers out. Those that were in line waiting, turned there attention to the scene playing out before them.

M got right in front of the guy on his right and spoke low, "We got business with Santini, so even though we're not on the list, you're going to let us go upstairs. Understand?"

The guy M was talking to just swallowed hard and responded, "No name, no entry."

M was not happy. He began to walk closer and as he did, the guy with the clipboard grabbed M's arm. "Big mistake," M said. He turned, grabbed the guy's wrist and flipped him. Within a matter of two seconds the bouncer with the clipboard was on his stomach with M's size 12 putting pressure on the base of his neck. M was holding the clipboard. He tossed it to the remaining bouncer and spoke. "I suggest you get your little radio out and call Yard dog. Tell him that Jake is here to talk to Santini."

He looked dumbfounded as his friend was still on the floor, moaning as he felt pressure on his neck. "I'm waiting," grumbled M. "I don't like waiting."

The bouncer nodded. "Yes….Yes sir……." He stammered. He pulled out a small walkie talkie, "Mr. Yard dog sir, we have company. Someone named Jake and his…………friend?" He looked at M questioningly.

M nodded and took his foot of the other guy's neck and pushed him over with the toe of his shoe. "Get up," he said, exasperated. "You're embarrassing yourself."

Yard dog appeared at the door. His nickname was appropriate for obvious reasons. He was a large black man, 7 foot tall and well over 300 pounds of muscle. When he grinned, rarely, you could see on gold tooth. A present from M. The light reflected off of his freshly shaved head. He stared at the two bouncers who had managed to make fools of themselves. "They're in," was all they heard from his deep voice.

M and Jake strolled up the steps past the two unfortunate figures. M and Yard dog locked eyes for a moment. "Punk," Yarddog muttered.

"Wimp," came M's reply.

Yard dog smiled and put his fist out. M promptly hit the top of it with his fist and Yard dog returned the gesture. "C'mon," Yard dog indicated by turning his head. "Santini's waiting."

M and Jake followed the large man up the stairs. Santini's office, as yard dog called it, was more of a penthouse. It was decorated with sculpture and artwork. Santini was a man who enjoyed the finer things in life. It was obvious by the way he lived.

Santini was sitting on a dark brown leather couch, smoking a cigar. Jake sat down on the couch opposite of him. M stood behind Jake, arms folded, still maintaining his tough guy attitude. Yard dot took his position behind Santini. Santini smiled.

He was a thin, Hispanic man. He had his hair slicked back in a pony tail. He was wearing a white linen suit, black shirt, and tan loafers. He puffed on his cigar and blew the smoke out. "Angie," he called out.

A young brunette came forward with a tray. She placed a napkin in front of Santini and Jake. "Your scotch and water sir," and handed her boss his drink. She picked up a bottle opener and opened up two beer bottles. "Sir," she said as she passed one to Jake. She took the remaining bottle and walked around the couch to M. As M said Thank you, Angie smiled at him. M took a sip.

"Anything else sir?" Angie asked as she walked back over to pick up the empty tray.

"No thank you. That will be all." Angie nodded and left the room, smiling at M again as she left. M smiled back and watched her walk out the door.

"Nice girl," Jake said as he leaned back in the couch and sipped on his beer. "New?"

"Yes, but she does a good job." Santini paused and looked at M who was still staring at the girl as she walked off. "That's my niece kid," he warned.

Realizing he was caught looking, M quickly assumed his original position.

"So," Santini got down to business. "You want to know about Kadir Supreme Smith." He looked at Yard dog who produced an envelope from his coat pocket. He handed it to his boss. Santini slid the envelope across the table to Jake. Jake opened the envelope and began looking through the papers.

"Quite a few names here," Jake said.

"Kadir Smith, James Goshay, Carlo Jackson. The guys got about ten different aliases' he uses. Apparently your boys down at the CIA aren't the only one's who are after him," Santini said. "My sources tell me he's in town at the Hilton this weekend. He should be listed under one of those names. Smith usually gets the same suite with a big balcony. That ought to make it easy enough for your man here to get to him," Santini indicated by pointing to M.

Jake raised his right arm behind him, opening his palm. M placed a large envelope in Jakes hand. Jake slid the envelope over to Santini, but was stopped.

"This one's on me," Santini said.

"Why," Jake asked suspiciously.

Santini stiffened up a little. "Five months ago," he answered. "Kadir's got a big meth lab up and running in my old neighborhood. He gets wind that the cops are going to' bust him and his lab. So, he blows everything up. Fallout from the explosion gets a lot of the neighborhood kids sick. Some of 'em died, a few lost their parents." Santini leaned forward and pointed to the envelope he handed Jake. "I want to see this guy fall, and fall hard."

Jake looked at the envelope of money in front of him and thought for only a second. He stood up and grabbed Santinni's wrist and slapped the envelope into his hand. "There's fifty grand in here," he said. "Make sure those kids get it. OK?"

Shocked, Santinni smiled, stood up, and offered Jake his right hand. "You're one of the good one's Jake. I'll make sure the money goes to the kids."

Jake stood up and shook Santini's hand and turned around to M. "Time to go kid. We got work to do."

M placed the beer bottle on the table. He looked at Yard dog, grinned, and began to follow Jake out the door. "Yo! M!" he heard yard dog holler at him. He turned to look at his large friend. "You know I still owe you for this gold tooth here."

"Yeah and I expect payment in full," M replied and headed out the door to the stairs. As they got to the front door of the club, M spotted the two bouncers from earlier. M and Jake walked down the front steps. As he strolled past the two men, M moved as if he was going to jump the one with the clipboard. Scared, the two tried to hide behind the clipboard. "Pitiful," they heard him say as he walked past.

M and Jake got back in the truck and headed toward the station. "Well Kid," Jake broke the silence. "Looks like you're going to be busy tomorrow night."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, Looks like you got the assassination of a drug lord to take care of."


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here it is. Another chapter. I hope ya'll aren't disappointed because you had a long wait.

As always, I don't own the turtles……Oh Wait! I DO! I won the lottery and decided I also rule the universe so I own the turtles. Eastman and Laird? Never heard of 'em.

(this little reality break will only last about 30 seconds). Sigh Reality can really suck sometimes.

* * *

M laid still and quiet on a hard and cold concrete slab on top of a building. It was silent and he liked it that way. The breeze of the night air played around him. It just barely touched him as it ran over and around the rooftops. He smiled as he thought about the freedom he was currently enjoying.

_Freedom, _he thought to himself. _What's it like to come and go as you please and not have someone listening to your every word? _He was glad for the comfort and the safety the Station offered him. The comfort coming from Jake and Caitlin. But, he often wondered what else was out there for him. He couldn't keep this up forever, his life as a CIA agent and assassin. Where would he go when this ended? Would there even be a future for him or would termination be his only route? His skin crawled, reflecting the fear his body felt from this thought. Again, in the lull, awaiting his prey, he allowed his mind to wander. _Where did I come from? I can remember running through the sewers but that's it. What does this rat have to do with it? What about these other turtles? I know why I don't look like them, but what is the exact relationship I have with them? _M hated that the more he learned the more questions he was left with, unanswered.

"Yo Kid," a voice called to him. It snapped him out of the fleeting moment and brought him back to reality.

"What's up Jake?" M asked. His body had been twitching. It was ready for some action.

"Caitlin and I are in the party. I'm going to try to get Smith out on the balcony for a little one on one. Keep your eyes peeled for our presence." Jake was talking into a microphone that had been carefully disguised as Caitlin's earring.

It was M's plan all along. Call Santini. Get Jake and Caitlin on the list for the party that Smith was holding. Jake praised him for the idea. He thought back to earlier in the day. The two of them were standing in front of the holographic projection that showed the hotel that Smith was booked at. M pointed out the room Smith would be staying in and all possibilities to take him out. He was smiling as he explained what he had in mind. Jake was taking in every word M had to say and processing all the information he was giving. M had wanted this chance for awhile. All these years, Jake had been planning the missions, choosing the weapons and setting up the escape routes with alternates should anything go wrong. But this time, this time it was all M's idea. He had thought of calling Santini. He knew the club owner would be more than happy to help, considering all that Smith had done to his old neighborhood. M chose the location for his pick off point and picked the weapon. He planned the escape route. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he had to prove himself. Worthy of what he didn't know. Caitlin and Jake both accepted him as he was but the Overseer did not. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what he was after, Overseer's approval. He knew the man didn't like him. He was sure that Overseer despised him, but there he was, begging for the chance to handle the whole mission to prove himself. But who was he trying to impress? Himself? Or was he just seeking a little more freedom?

M was brought back to reality when a familiar voice whispered into his ear. "I've made contact. We'll be outside within the next five minutes. Be ready."

"Ready," was M's only response. "No more radio contact. I don't want him or anyone else catching any feedback. That could tip him off. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point in thirty minutes."

"Gotcha' kid. I'm out." M responded to Jake's last transmission by turning off the radio unit and removing it from his head. He didn't really like wearing them in these types of situations anyway. They were cumbersome and got in the way. His body shifted into a more alert position. All the reminiscing he had allowed himself was pushed back. _There'll be time for that later._ He reminded himself. _Keep your mind on the job._

M pulled back the hammer of the rifle and placed his thumb into position by the safety. He placed the rifle into the rest and leaned on his elbow and made a mental note to slow his breathing. _Don't get excited. Pull the trigger back easy, let it surprise you._ These were all things Jake had taught M when he first learned how to use the firearms. He smirked a bit, realizing that even though he was supposed to do this on his own, Jake's voice still came into play, talking him through what he was supposed to do.

He peered through the scope of the rifle, adjusted the sight, and focused in on the balcony of Smith's suite and waited for the two figures to emerge. He didn't have to wait long. Smith walked out with Jake and began talking. Using M's suggestion, Jake dropped a few names of some known drug dealers. He mentioned that they told Jake to look up Smith as a possible business investment. It was enough to peak Smith's interest and he suggested that he and Jake take a stroll out onto the balcony, especially when he heard that Jake had millions at his disposal.

M saw the large figure emerge into the night air. He was in a black tux. Standard wear for these types of formal parties and he carried a glass of champagne in his hand. Jake leaned on the outer wall of the balcony, focusing on the area where M was. After a minute of listening to Smith, Jake walked over next to him. The plan was to keep him occupied and interested in the money Jake had to offer. If Jake could give M an easy enough target, he could take him down with one shot. The beauty of it was that M was using a gun they had stolen. It came from a man who was a rival drug dealer and known enemy of Smith. It would be easy to pin the attempt on the other guy. This way they could take out two drug dealers at once, another high point to M's plan.

M tightened and attachment on the end of the rifle and focused in on Smith. THWIP! The first shot hit Smith in the left chest area. It was a textbook shot. Smith staggered back and held his hand over his heart where the bullet hit. THWIP! Another shot to the head. Smith stumbled back a foot more, hit the wall and slid down. His body lay still and lifeless in a heap.

Quickly and quietly Jake reached into his coat pocket with small cloth and pulled out a bag. He placed the bag in Smith's hand and squeezed the man's fingers around, making sure that the man's prints would show up. Then Jake place the bag inside the man's inside coat pocket and backed off. Jake took a moment to ready himself and then ran into the party screaming that Kadir Smith had been shot.

M had to hurry. Jakes actions were only giving him about a two minute widow before the police were called. As fast as he could, M picked up the rest, took the silencer off the rifle and shoved both objects in his pack. He threw his pack over his shoulder and slung the rifle across his back. His last actions before leaving the areas was to take a spent shell casing from his pocket and leave it on the rooftop where he had been lying. This would give the police even more evidence when the murder was pinned on the rival drug dealer. Now it was time for M to head away from the scene and to his bike.

Several miles away, four figures lingered on a roof top. Michelangelo and Casey were having a mock battle as Donatello looked on. Leo was eyeing the city's skyline, as if he was waiting on something to happen. His ears and eyes were on constant alert thanks to his martial arts training. Michelangelo noticed how distant his brother seemed. He quietly called a time out to Casey and walked over to where Leonardo was, leaving Donatello and Casey to discuss possible modifications to the engine of the battle shell.

"Leo?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" Leonardo looked over to his youngest brother, a little surprised at the visit. "You win this time or Casey?"

"Called a time out."

"Oh? What for?" Leo still sounded distant, his gaze was being held by the horizon.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all." Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders and started to turn to walk away when Leo spoke to him again.

"Wait a minute Mikey." Leonardo turned around and looked his brother in the eye. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for, you know, being so harsh on you the other night."

"It's okay Leo." Michelangelo responded. "I know you didn't mean to."

"That's just it Mikey. I did mean to and it's not okay. And……………as much as I hate to admit it, Casey's right. Don and I don't give you enough credit or take you seriously enough. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it Leo. I don't want to be taken seriously all the time anyway. Life would be waaaaaay to boring like that." Michelangelo patted his brother on his shell for a little reassurance. "Just don't dismiss my ideas, okay?"

Leo had to stifle a small chuckle. "Dismiss your ideas? Bro, just how much time have you been spending with Donnie?"

Michelangelo smiled. "Hey I'm as smart as the next guy. I have my moments of brilliance."

"Uh huh," Leo said in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Seriously bro, I do. Take this idea for instance. It just occurred to me that I could get a certain turtle to do my chores for me for a week. In return, I won't tell Casey that this turtle in particular admitted that Casey was right."

Leo was now in a pretty good laugh. "Try all you want Mike, I'll just deny it." Leo shook his head at his little brother's attempt to blackmail him. His smiled faded when Michelangelo held up a small device and dangled it in front of his face.

"Interesting little device isn't it Leo? I found it at the dump the other day and Donnie fixed it up for me. A digital voice recorder." Michelangelo's grin took on an almost evil look when he saw his older brother's face go slightly pale.

"So, uh….." Leo stammered. "You're on dishes duty this week right?"

"Yeah, and I'm thinking that my room needs a good vacuuming too."

Leo just shook his head in disbelief. Scammed by his little brother. "Okay Mike. It's a deal. Serves me right for underestimating you anyway. C'mon, nothing's going to happen tonight," and he put his arm around his little brother. "Let's head home. Pizza's on me."

The two turtles began to walk over to Casey and Donatello when they heard a series of sirens heading towards the inner part of the city. Casey and Don ran over to the other two and peered over the edge of the building to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey Leo," Mikey stated. "Let's put that pizza on hold and see if the boys in blue need a little assistance."

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Good," Casey said as he slapped a bat in the palm of his hand. "I could use a little exercise. It's been too quiet lately."

All four figures began running after the sirens, staying behind just enough so they wouldn't be seen. Leo was leading the pack when he stopped. He raised his right hand up to the level of his shoulder and made a fist. It was his signal for everyone to stop and be silent. The other three stopped waiting to be told what to do next. Leo turned and held up one finger, indicating that only one person was approaching. He pointed to each turtle and Casey and indicated which direction he wanted them to go. They were going to wait in the shadows for the oncoming figure and then surround him. Leonardo had a hunch this was the person the police were after.

M was running as fast as he could, leaping over alleyways to the next rooftop. He had already pitched the rifle into the river. It would come up soon enough. The police would almost instinctively search the river by the hotel in an attempt to dredge up the weapon. Without the rifle bouncing off his back, he was making good time. _Just a few more blocks and I'll be at my bike. Then, back to the meeting point. Jake and Caitlin should be there within the next half hour. _

Part of M's plan was for Jake to give the authorities some false information on which way the shooter went. Then all he had to do was leave them with a business card that had a bogus number on it if they wanted to speak to him again.

"_Be as polite and helpful as you can." M told him. "That should throw the police off enough that you and Caitlin can leave as soon as possible."_

_Jake nodded but said nothing. He just grinned. The kid had every little detail worked out and had even planned for any possible snag. For his first independent assignment, the kid was doing pretty well. Jake was definitely proud._

M was almost to his bike in the alleyway. Almost. He had landed on the last rooftop when he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye. He ducked and rolled out of the way of the large stick that was coming towards him. Unfortunately, he rolled into something else.

Leo tackled the figure in black. They had been looking for this guy for a week now and he wasn't going to get away this time. The two rolled for a second or two when the figure in black managed to push Leonardo off and sprung up into a defensive stance. Leo planted his feet firmly onto the rooftop and waited for the guy to make the next move. He didn't expect him to talk.

"Who are you!" the figure breathed heavily as he spoke loudly.

Leonardo didn't speak. He just waited to see what this guy would do. After a few seconds of nothing his opponent spoke again, with more anger in his tone.

"Didn't you hear me! I wanna' know who you are and I wanna' know NOW!"

Leonardo just smiled. If this guy kept getting angrier, Leo could count on him losing control. He kept his position and waited a second longer.

M couldn't take it. He lunged for the mutant, intent on making him talk. He tackled the mutant and shoved him back. He waited for his opponent to get up and when he did, M swung at him.

Leo blocked the figures punch, but just barely. His large size was very deceiving. He didn't expect this guy to be as fast as he was. Leonardo countered the punch with one of his own but he wasn't fast enough. As he swung, the figure in black grabbed his arm and threw him over. Leo landed on his shell and looked up to see a pistol pointed at his face.

Leo wasn't too worried about the pistol, his eyes were on his two brothers and Casey. This guy was so fixated on Leo right now that he didn't see the other three creeping up behind him.

"Okay," M said in between breathes. "You are going to tell me who you are and where you came from. Start talking and I won't hurt you." He still held the pistol in the mutants face. He was waiting for an answer. Silence was the only reply Leonardo gave. "I don't move the gun until you tell me what I want to know."

Leo decided to try and talk to him. "Why are you so interested?" Leonardo eyed him suspiciously. He was trying to keep him busy as the other three moved in quietly and slowly. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw next.

M pulled the black face mask off and stared at the mutant lying on the ground. "Tell me what I want to know, NOW!" he growled. He waited quietly on his answer.

THUMP! Everything went black. M fell to the ground to reveal Donatello standing behind him holding his bo staff. He had managed to sneak up behind the black clad figure and knock him out.

Michelangelo and Casey ran up to Leonardo. They hadn't even bothered to look at the person lying on the ground. "Leo!" Michelangelo called out. "Leo are you Ok?"

Leonardo just nodded as Casey helped him.

"Mikey," Leonardo muttered. "We should have listened to you," and he pointed to figure sprawled on the rooftop.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that's been reading. I hope no one is disappointed with how things are going. Enjoy and as always, I don't own them, darn it all.

Michelangelo and Casey ran up o Leonardo. They hadn't even bothered to look at the person lying on the ground. "Leo!" Michelangelo called out. "Leo, are you OK!"

Leonardo just nodded breathless, as Casey helped him up; the reality of his previous situation had finally sunk in.

"Mikey," Leo whispered, pointing to the figure sprawled out on the rooftop. "We should have listened to you."

Donatello reached towards M and rolled him over. He stared in utter silence and a single second passed. Michelangelo kneeled down and slowly reached out to touch M's shoulder. "R….Raph?" he whispered, shaking him gently. "Raphael?"

"Mike," Donatello placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I….I hit him pretty hard Mike. I don't think he's going to wake up just yet." Michelangelo's shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy breath at his brother's words.

Donatello gave Leonardo a stare. The look on his face reminded Leo the face his brother would make when he felt incredibly guilty about something, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Leo, I didn't realize….." Donatello whispered low. "If I had seen his face…….I never would have……I didn't know who it was"

"It's okay Donnie," Leonardo responded, his breathing had finally slowed down. He faced his brother and put his hand on Donatello's shoulder to offer some reassurance. "It's like you said, you didn't see his face so you didn't know who it was."

A few seconds of silence passed as the three brothers looked at the figure lying on the rooftop. They were all speechless, including Michelangelo.

The silence was short-lived however. While the three turtles were gathered around their newly found brother, Casey kept a watchful eye. He was waiting to see what this guy was running from. "Guys," Casey interrupted them. "We're gonna' have some company soon if we don't get outta' here." Using his hockey stick, Casey pointed off into the distance. Lights were floating about, illuminating the rooftops. Helicopters were hovering over an area near by, looking for their mystery shooter.

Immediately Leonardo started to take charge again. Looking around he saw no hiding spots. "Okay guys, listen up. We need to get out of here and take," he paused for a moment considering what he was saying. "We need to take Raphael with us." That name sounded odd as it passed through his lips. He hadn't ever thought he was going to address someone with that name ever again. "Casey, Mike," the two looked at Leo as he spoke their names. "Get him down the fire escape, Donnie and I will bring the battle shell around. Donnie as soon as we get to the truck, get out the first aid kit. You gave him a heck of a knock to the head and you're going to need to stop the bleeding until it can be stitched up." Leonardo peered around and found the two items he was looking for. "Here," and he tossed the black hood to Casey. "Use this to stop the bleeding until Donnie can look at it." Leonardo then carefully placed the pistol into his belt and ran down the fire escape to catch up with his brother. Everyone nodded and moved into action, not thinking twice about what they had to do. Leonardo and Donatello raced ahead and returned swiftly with the Battle Shell. Donatello got out the necessary supplies as Leo backed into the alley.

With a little bit of difficulty, Casey and Michelangelo managed to get M down the fire escape and into the truck. They got him situated as Leo made the drive to the warehouse. The drive was longer than usual but Leo had no choice. He had to take a lot of detours from their usual route home, the helicopters were expanding in their search of the area and Leo didn't want to be spotted.

"Are we taking him back to the lair?" Casey questioned, as he moved into the passenger seat.

"We don't have much choice at this point Casey. He needs medical attention and it's pretty obvious a hospital is out of the question," Casey turned off to a side street again as a couple of patrol cars headed their way. "I am a concerned about what the authorities want with him."

"You got another car comin behind ya'. Pull over nice and slow like your getting out of his way. Maybe he won't pay us any attention."

Leonardo did as Casey suggested and the police blew by, lights flashing and sirens blaring. "Leo," Casey began again. "Don't you think it's odd that one person could call this much attention?"

"Yeah Case, I do." Leo thought for a moment. "He's got to be working for or with someone." Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Get out that back pack he had and search through it. Find and destroy any electronics he's got. I want to make sure there's no way that whoever he's with, can trace his location."

Casey climbed out of his seat to the back of the truck and dumped out the contents of the bag. Michelangelo eyed him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Casey caught his eye and looked up. "Leo doesn't' want anyone to be able to find out where we are." Understanding what his friend just said, Michelangelo began to help him sift through the materials looking for anything that could give off a signal. Their search revealed the head set he was previously wearing and a small GPS device. Casey laid the items out on the floor and smashed them with his baseball bat, rendering them useless. Michelangelo continued sifting through the remaining items to make sure there was nothing else. All he found was a small first aid kit, shell casings, keys to a vehicle, a few extra clips for the pistol and a large roll of money.

Michelangelo let out a shrill whistle as he held up the cash roll. "What do you think he needs this for?"

Casey and Donatello eyed each other and looked back at Michelangelo. "Donnie," Casey began speaking again. "guns and a large wad of cash. That usually means one thing."

"Yeah," Donatello answered. He spoke words that made him feel sick to his stomach. "That our long lost brother could be a drug dealer."

Leo heard the conversation going in the background and growled at the thought. He was now angry with himself for even thinking it would be okay to bring Raphael here. Leo pulled the battle shell into the garage and opened up the back doors. Without speaking, he nodded once to Casey. In agreement Casey picked M up and slung him over his shoulder. He grunted at the weight placed on his back but kept going. Michelangelo grabbed his friends equipment bag and was followed by Donnie who picked up M's black backpack and it's contents. Soon everyone was in the elevator and the doors shut. The only noise was the hum it made as the capsule gently took everyone below ground. The doors hissed open and they walked into the main living area of their lair. Splinter heard the elevator and walked out to the large area to meet his sons and their friend. What he saw had him stunned.

His son! After all these years, his son was being returned to him. Splinter didn't even try to hold back the tears of joy as they fell down his face. Splinter followed as Casey and Donatello took M to the infirmary. Michelangelo and Leonardo just stood in silence for a moment as they watched everyone else walk away. Leonardo turned slowly to his youngest brother, "Mike?"

Michelangelo looked at Leo, he wanted to be excited about finding his brother but he saw the look on Leonardo's face. "What?" he said. Leonardo noted the concern and worry in his brother's voice.

"He didn't know me Mike. He didn't know who I was." Leo paused for a moment to let this new information sink in. "I'm sorry Mike. Raphael doesn't know us. And", he stressed, "it's possible he might be dealing in narcotics." Leonardo felt as something heavy was now resting on him, "The big question is, how do we tell Splinter."

Inside the infirmary, Donatello set to work. He had given M a good hit in the back of the head and it looked like it was going to require a few stitches. Splinter helped his son clean the area and mend the gash at the base of his skull.

"He's gonna' wake up with a heckuva headache," Casey grinned slightly.

Donatello just stopped at the comment Casey made and hung his head. Realizing what he had just done, Casey tried to apologize. "Donnie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…….."

"It's okay Casey." Donatello turned to start cleaning up the medical supplies. Splinter placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"My son, what happened?" Splinter looked at Donatello for a moment. His smile told his son that whatever had happened it would be okay.

Donatello took a deep breath to calm himself a little. Casey whispered to him, "Don, I can tell him if you want."

Donatello smiled and shook his head no. He turned toward Splinter and admitted that he was the one who caused the injury to Raphael. Splinter stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "You did what you had to do Donatello. You were only protecting Leonardo. I would expect you to do no less."

Donatello let out a breath and relaxed for a minute as he finished putting the supplies away. Splinter continued to speak. "I am concerned however. Raphael obviously did not recognize your brother. I doubt he will know us when he awakens. We should be prepared for that."

"Agreed Sensei," Leonardo's voice came from the doorway. Michelangelo was standing behind him. "I also wonder who he was working for. There's no way he could be on his own. Someone is bound to be looking for him." Leo paused for a moment, there was no good way to say it, "Sensei?"

Splinter looked up from his place next to Raphael. "Yes Leonardo? What is it that concerns you?"

Leonardo breathed deep, "There were some items in his backpack, items that have us all thinking that Raphael was doing something illegal. Plus, there were police all over the place, more than likely looking for him," and Leo pointed to the mutant on the medical table. "I'm sorry Master Splinter, but right now, all evidence points to the fact that our brother could very well be a drug dealer of sorts."

"Hey guys," Casey interrupted. "Am I the only one who thinks it's odd that this guy is a foot taller than the rest of you and DOESN'T have a shell? Are you sure this is your brother?"

"I am sure Mr. Jones. This is my son. As for the explanation to his height and no shell, we will have to wait and ask him when he awakens."

"And the other items?" Donatello asked.

"We will give him a chance to explain that as well," Splinter answered. "I do not wish to jump to conclusions about what he was doing with those materials."

"Yes Master Splinter," Leonardo answered. "Michelangelo, you and Casey go check the monitors and make sure we weren't followed. I want to take a look at exactly what he was carrying."

Jake and Caitlin finished speaking with the police and made their way back to the vehicle. They were both smiling at how well things went. When they were outside, away from the police, Jake began to speak freely. "The kids plan went off without a hitch, Caitlin. I told you he was good."

"I take it your proud of him?" Caitlin eyed Jake as he opened the door of the truck for her.

"Oh yeah!" he answered emphatically. "Now I just need to call him and make sure he got back to the rendezvous point ok." He turned to flip on a few switches on the console and eyed them for a moment. He tapped on them and stared at them again as if he expected the sensors to suddenly change their mind. "Oh man."

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. She didn't like the sudden change in the tone of his voice. Things were definitely not right.

"According to this sensor here," he pointed to a flashing light on the monitor. "The kid is about two miles off from the rendezvous point. What's even more puzzling is that his bike," and he pointed to another blinking light on the display screen, "is still where he left it. It hasn't moved."

"You don't think he's been hurt do you?" Caitlin was now staring at the little red dot, hoping that if she stared at it long enough, it was start moving around.

"There's a good chance of it. His signal hasn't budged." Jake started the truck up and immediately headed out.

"Where are we going?" Caitlin asked. She was getting really worried now.

"I'm taking you back to the station. If there's something wrong or someone's got him, I'm going to need some supplies. I want you to change and grab some first aid supplies just in case he's hurt."

"Jake…." Caitlin stammered. "I don't know…..I can't….."

"It's okay Caitlin." Jake gripped her hand tightly with his. He continued driving with his left hand as he spoke. "Look, I don't want you getting hurt and I don't know what we're heading into, but I don't know how badly the kid is hurt either. He's gonna' need us both, "he emphasized. "Just stay with me and do exactly what I tell you. I'll make sure no one hurts you." He gave her one more squeeze and smiled at her, trying to reassure her that every thing would be okay. Caitlin nodded in agreement as they pulled into the station. Witching a few minutes, they were back in the truck, following M's signal.

_was not. Was too. Was not! Was too! WAS NOT! WAS TOO! Waph. Eww that's disgusting. If you do not do as you are told you will be terminated. Was not. Was too._

_Please sensei. I promise to not to ask for anything ever again. Waph. Waph. Waaaph!_

M looked around but couldn't see anything, wherever he was, it was pitch black. He kept hearing voices. They didn't make any sense. It was like all these different voices were fighting for his attention, floating around his head. They kept getting louder and louder, trying to shove each other out of the way. The voices kept increasing and became nothing more than a noise.

Splinter watched his son as he stirred in the bed. It was obvious the sleep he was getting was not restful. He sent Donatello and Casey out in case Raphael woke up. He thought it would be best if there were only one person in the room when he regained consciousness. Leonardo didn't want leave his sensei alone, especially if they weren't sure how Raphael was going to react. Splinter assured him that it would be alright. He was concerned that Raphael might feel threatened if there were five figures in the room with him, instead of just one. Being able to do nothing else, Leonardo complied with his father's wishes and left the room.

He, Michelangelo, and Casey went about checking all the cameras and the security system just to be on the safe side. Donatello agreed with Leonardo that someone was bound to be looking for their brother and thought it best that they ere on the side of caution.

M's body jerked a bit and he moved a little more. _What the? Where am I?_ Another voice raced passed him. _Who's there? _he yelled into the darkness. He peered off into the distance and saw a small figure waving at him. _WAIT! _ he called out again. M decided to go after whoever it was that was waving for him. He walked in the direction of the individual he had seen. The more he moved the lighter it got and soon he found himself in a maze of tunnels. _Hello?_ he called out. The faint sound of laughter answered his shout. He picked up his pace and continued in the direction of what he thought was a child.

M moved even more, his arms and legs twitching about. Splinter thought he might be waking up. The voices in M's head kept increasing in volume and he couldn't take it anymore. In an instant he sat up in bed, so quickly he almost startled Splinter. The rat just stood silently, allowing his son to take in the room around him. M looked around and stopped when his eyes settled on the rat. He remembered the rat from his dreams so he wasn't too surprised when he saw him. "Great," he grumbled. "I leave on freagin' nightmare and come in on another on." He tried to get out of bed and stand but Splinter stopped him.

"You are not dreaming. Please," he spoke softly. "You've had quite a hit to the head. I suggest you do not try to get up just yet."

"So if I ain't dreamin' and you're real, where am I?" M gingerly rubbed the stitched up area and nodded in agreement. He hated to admit it but he wasn't going anywhere in the condition he was in at the moment. "Ugh. My head. What happened?"

"You do not remember?" Splinter approached him with a cup of tea. M was hesitant to take it. "It will help with the headache you are having. It is safe to drink. We will not hurt you." He lifted the cup up to M. "Please, it will make you fell better."

M took the cup and sniffed at it and his nose crinkled up. It was definitely not the best smelling cup of tea and the taste wasn't any better. He made and interesting face and a bit of a "bleah" noise when he swallowed it.

Splinter stifled a chuckle at his son's face.

"What's so funny?" M eyed him suspiciously. This guy was a little odd as far as he was concerned. He decided it was time to get some answers. For starters, why did he keep seeing this rat in his dreams? And when he said, "we" did he mean the other turtles that were there as well?

Splinter took the tea cup after M finished and grinned at him. "You never did like the taste of this particular tea. Even when you were a child and sustained injuries, I had a hard time getting you to drink it." Splinter laughed a little more when he thought back. "I believe you called it 'poo water."

M eyed him suspiciously and struggled once more to get off the bed. "How would you know?" He steadied himself as he tried to stand. Splinter offered M some support but he waved it off and leaned on the table instead. It was obvious he was not going to stay in the bed where he belonged. "What did you mean by 'we?"

"I know things about you," Splinter stayed close to his son as he stumbled his way out of the infirmary, "because you are my son, Raphael. And by we, I mean myself and," he paused as they came into the main room, "your brothers."

M looked up and saw the three turtles from his past dreams looking at him. "oh shii…" he felt the room start to spin and was about to fall when a pair of arms caught him. He looked up to see a face that was not familiar to him at all. The human smiled at him and helped him to stand.

"Easy bro' I don't think Donnie wants you up and walking just yet." M became even more confused when Casey spoke. He allowed Casey to help him to the couch and he sat down with his head in his hands.

M looked back at the large rat and questioned him. "He just called me bro. Does that mean……?"

Splinter stifled a laugh at large turtle's question and M looked around to see everyone smiling at him, except for the one in the blue bandanna. He looked at M as if he was sizing him up, waiting to see what he would do next. Splinter spoke again to clear up some of Raphael's obvious confusion. "Casey is not related in a sense that your brothers are," and he pointed to the other turtles. "But he has become a part of our family."

M just kept staring at the one in the blue bandanna. He didn't like how this guy was looking at him. "What!" he finally asked out of irritation.

Taking the direct approach, Leonardo tossed the backpack onto the coffee table in front of M, its contents spilling out upon landing. M eyed the items he had packed earlier and noticed some had been smashed. "Care to explain all that stuff," Leonardo said grimly. "And an explanation of these would be nice," and he held up the wad of money and pistol.

"You broke my stuff! What's your freagin' pro………………." M's words were cut off by a loud alarm. A siren was blaring overhead, alerting everyone to an intruder in the tunnels. Donatello ran over to the cameras to see exactly where the intruders were. "Leo!" he called out. "They're in the main tunnel heading straight for the door!"

"Foot!"

"No. Some guy in a black stealth suit just like Raphael is wearing. He's got a girl with him. She doesn't look armed. She's just carrying a backpack." Donatello looked over to his older brother.

"And the man?" Leo asked.

"He's carrying a pistol, Leo. He doesn't look happy." Donatello responded. "We need to figure out a way to keep them out of here."

Leonardo agreed. "Casey, Mike. Come with me. Maybe we can lead these two on chase in the sewers and get them confused as to where they are."

"It won't work," a voice stated matter of factly.

Leo glared at the larger turtle as Splinter brought an ice pack to him. "Why," he asked through gritted teeth.

M smirked at the evident irritation on the turtles face. He held up his left hand so that everyone could see the back of it. He pointed to a small scar with his right. "Tracking chip under my skin. Lead 'em anywhere you want. They'll just end up back here."

"Who are they!" Leonardo demanded. "What do they want?"

"They're here for me, genius. It's Jake and Caitlin. They ain't gonna' hurt anyone so you might as well just let them in." M went back to cradling his head in his hands. He turned to Donatello at the monitors, "Is the alarm really necessary now?"

Leonardo looked questioningly at his sensei as Donatello turned off the alarm.

Splinter spoke after the noise was turned off. "Leonardo, go into the tunnels and stop them. If they want to see your brother, they will relinquish any weapons and equipment they have. There is no sense in blindfolding them since they are so close."

"Yes sensei. Mike, Casey, Don. Let's go." The blue clad turtle led the other three out into the tunnels to intercept the intruders.

As they left, M turned his attention back to the rat at his side. "Uptight kind of guy isn't he."

Splinter just smiled and went to get his son another cup of tea for his headache.

Jake and Caitlin were trekking carefully through the sewers. "I don't understand Jake. What would he be doing down here? Are you sure you're picking up the right signal?"

Jake shook his head yes and helped Caitlin around a slippery area. "Be careful," he warned. They got past a corner and the signal in the portable tracking unit became stronger. "We're definitely close. So close infact," the beeping was louder, "that I'd say we were right on top of him."

"That can't be possible," Caitlin answered back. "The tunnel dead ends about fifty feet away and there's no sign of him. We must have taken a wrong turn." Caitlin was gripping Jake's arm now. She was getting scared of where they were. The cold dark tunnels were not a friendly place and the fact that their young friend was no where to be found was not helping her calm down any.

_SWISH!_ Something breezed by the two humans. "What was that!" Caitlin was now holding onto Jake with both hands. She was gripping his arm so tight; he thought she might cut his circulation off.

_SWISH!_ Again there was that sound but from a different direction. "Get behind me Caitlin." Jake ordered quietly. _SWISH! SWISH_! A third and fourth time and again from another direction. In an effort to protect her, Jake spread his arms out and positioned Caitlin between himself and a wall. "I don't know who's out there, but we don't mean any harm!" he called out. "We're just looking for someone. …….a friend!"

"Put the gun down!" a voice called from in front of them.

"Show yourself!" Jake answered back.

"Put the gun down and we'll talk," the voice yelled back.

"Casey," Leo whispered. "Walk out real easy and try to talk to this guy. If it's who Raphael says he is, you may be able to talk to him. He said his name was Jake."

"What are you nuts!" Casey was not happy about the idea. "The guys got a freagin' gun. I got a hockey stick. Who do you think is gonna win that one?" Casey pointed to the pistol that was still in Jake's hand.

"Casey," Michelangelo whispered. "We've got you covered. Leo's right. They won't freak at the sight of another human down here. We'll keep a close watch on him."

Casey agreed and began to walk into the light. "I'm comin' out. Don't shoot!" He walked out with his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt them. Caitlin relaxed a little when she saw another human walk out. Jake didn't have the same reaction. He counted at least three noises and right now he only saw one person. What about the others?

"You Jake?" Casey stood there casually, his hands now hanging down at his side. He waited for a moment before he asked again. "I said…."

"Yeah, I'm Jake. Who are you and how do you know my name? Who else is in this tunnel with you?" Jake hadn't lowered his gun yet and wasn't going to until he got some answers.

"Look man, I'm Casey and…." He took in a deep breath, Leo wasn't going to like his next statement but he had to gain this guys trust if he was going to lower his weapon. "There are three other guys out here with me. They're gonna' come out now but they ain't gonna' hurt ya. They're brothers of that friend of yours."

Leo cursed himself under his breath. Leave it to Casey to try something rash. He would definitely have a talk with him later, when things calmed down.

"Yo Mike!" Casey called out. "C'mon out and show yourself. Let these guys see who you are." Casey looked intently at Jake. "Look," he spoke low and calmly. "You gotta' lower that gun. We aren't going to get anywhere until you point it at the ground."

Jake agreed. He lowered his gun and could feel Caitlin beginning to relax behind him. "Alright," he spoke. "Now, who are these other guys you are talking about?"

"Mike?" Casey spoke again.

Michelangelo looked at Leo who hesitated but nodded for him to walk out. "Put your weapons up." He whispered to him. Michelangelo walked out to the opening in the tunnel and into the dim light around the humans. He closed his eyes for a moment, a habitual reaction he acquired. Most humans would scream when they saw him or his brothers. Realizing what he was doing he stopped. _If these guys are really here for Raph, they aren't gonna freak when they see me. _Coming to this conclusion, he adopted his friendliest pose and grinned wide, waving to Jake and Caitlin. "Hi." He said cheerfully.

Almost immediately, Caitlin smiled back and shook her head in disbelief. "Unreal," she said as she walked out from behind Jake. "The kid really does have brothers." Caitlin walked over to Michelangelo and smiled at him. Surprisingly, she stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, yourself. I'm Caitlin."

Michelangelo cheerfully shook her hand and responded in kind. "Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey. Everybody else does."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw everyone had relaxed a bit. He dropped down from the ceiling as Donatello came out from behind the corner. "I'm Leonardo," he said, almost startling the two. "And this," and he pointed to the end of the tunnel "is Donatello. I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to relinquish your weapon." Jake looked at his pistol for a moment, forgetting it was still in his hand. He eyed Leonardo suspiciously but agreed. He just wanted to see his little brother and make sure he was okay. Leonardo understood how hard it was for him, "It's just a precautionary measure I assure you. We won't hurt you. You have my word."

"Very well," Jake agreed. He pushed a button that made the clip drop out from the butt of the gun and pulled back on the slide so that the bullet in the chamber came out as well. The pops and clicks made the three turtles jump and they pulled out their weapons. Realizing what he had just done, Jake apologized. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I was just unloading it." He flipped the gun around and handed it to Leonardo.

Leonardo took the pistol and indicated with a turn of his head. "Follow us."

With Leonardo and Donatello in the front and Casey and Michelangelo in the back, the two humans were escorted into the lair. When they got inside they were astounded. The main living area was huge with high ceilings and a walkway around the edge. There was a small pond with a bridge across it in the middle of the room. They looked over at the couch and saw M sitting and talking to what looked like a giant rat.

"Sensei?" Leonardo interrupted.

M and Splinter both looked up from the area where they were sitting. M managed a smile but not a large one. His head was still a little sore. Caitlin immediately ran over to him and dumped her backpack on the ground by his feet.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little knock to the head." M responded.

"Let me see" and he turned a bit so she could get a look at the back of his head. She pulled back the gauze to see his injury. "Nice work." She said almost surprised. "Who stitched you up?"

Splinter decided to interrupt. "His brother, Donatello, takes care of our medical needs."

Caitlin and Jake fell silent for moment. They knew that this was always a possibility, but it still seemed odd. They were faced with a question of what to do now.

And I'm going to stop here because I am faced with the same question as above and am not quite sure what to do myself. I'll have it worked out soon. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlin and Jake exchanged glances. They both knew what had to be done; M had to be returned to his family. They had obviously been searching for him for a long time.

Splinter took the moment of silence to begin speaking. He needed answers to questions and he was sure that Raphael and his friends did as well. "Ahem," the old rat cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Perhaps we should all sit down and take a moment to relax. Then all questions can be answered."

Everyone agreed and took a seat. M stayed in his place on the couch with Caitlin to his left. Michelangelo plopped down on the sofa to his right and grinned at his brother when M glared at him. He was still hanging his head down in his hands, still feeling a little overwhelmed. His headache was doing it's best to hang on, despite Splinter's special tea. Michelangelo responded to his brother's stare with a giant grin plastered from ear to ear. M couldn't help but give a small smile back. The youngest of the turtles didn't seem to be suspicious of him like the other two and put him at ease, if only a little.

Leonardo brought in some extra chairs from the kitchen and seated them around the coffee table, across from the couch. Jake sat directly across from M and Caitlin. Casey sat next to Jake and Splinter claimed is usual space in his recliner. Leonardo stood by his sensei, refusing to relax. Donatello sat in the lawn chair across from Splinter and Leonardo.

When everyone was settled, Splinter began. "Now then," he looked at Jake. "Am I to assume that there is a higher authority that is expecting our return?"

Jake nodded yes to Splinter's question and Splinter continued. "Very well, then to keep this brief, we shall only focus on questions dealing with our present situation. I will ask a question and you will answer. In return, you can ask a question and we will answer in kind."

"Sounds fair enough," Jake responded. "Go ahead."

"Very well. Who are you and how do you know my son?" Splinter eyed Jake and indicated to Raphael as he spoke.

Jake took in a breath. He was trying to answer the question without giving away too much information. "Well," he started. "I'm Jake and this," he pointed to the girl on the sofa, "is Caitlin. I guess you could say we've raised……um……..Raphael. Caitlin serves as the kid's doctor and teacher. I instruct him on……other things."

Splinter accepted the answer, as general as it was and was ready for Jake's question.

Leonardo had other ideas. "Who are you working for and what is all that equipment for!" That was more of a demand than a question. Leonardo emphasized his point by slamming the pistol and wad of cash down on the table. "And what about this?" he hissed, glaring at his brother.

Raphael returned the stare with his own and a growl. He was about to stand and face the blue bandanna turtle when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Caitlin who simply mouthed the words "sit down." M had experienced his share of discipline from both Caitlin and Jake when he was a child. If there was one thing he remembered from it all, it was that Caitlin meant what she said. Still fuming, he sat down.

While this was happening, Leonardo was receiving a version of the same thing from his father. "Leonardo," he stated firmly. "This is our brother and his friends are our guests. I will not have them treated in such a disrespectful manner," his tail and stick hit the ground at the same time. This action emphasized Splinter's words and produced the desired effect.

Leonardo bowed his head to his father. "My apologies sensei," he said softly. "I spoke out of turn." Splinter accepted the apology with an approving smile and nod to indicate to Jake, Caitlin, and Raphael. Leonardo nodded to the three of them. "I am sorry for my rudeness." Jake accepted the apology and Leo returned to his spot beside Splinter.

Splinter continued the conversation. "I believe it is your turn to ask a question."

"All right then," Jake said. "How did the kid get hurt and what happened to his stuff?" Jake pointed to the contents of the book bag, crushed into oblivion.

"Apparently, when my sons were out on patrol, they saw Raphael running. His face was covered so they did not know it was him. All they were aware of was that someone was running from the police and they tried to stop him. He was injured and brought back here." Splinter stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "I have yet to be informed about the destruction of your property. Perhaps Leonardo can shed some light on that."

"Yeah," M growled sarcastically. "I'd looooove to hear this one." He glared at Leonardo.

"Easy kid. Calm down." Jake instructed. "Give them a chance to explain."

"Explain! Like they explained how I got 'injured?" he made quotes with his fingers at the last word. "That wasn't much of an explanation."

Jake stood up to meet M's angry gaze. He spoke in a low but firm tone. "You need to sit down and sit down now." Jake was not playing and he wanted to make sure the kid understood it.

He didn't.

"No! I won't sit down." M had had it by this point. His anger had reached its boiling point. "I do my job and I'm running back to meet you only I get jumped. One of 'em knocks me out and I end up with stitches. Then they crap my stuff up!" He was going full force now. M turned to look directly at Leonardo. "And this one," he pointed. "He apparently thinks I'm some sort of criminal!"

"You were running from the police!" Leonardo said back to him. "You were carrying a gun. What was I supposed to think?" Leonardo wasn't yelling, not yet anyway. He was very close to it though.

"Think! That's just it you didn't think! You didn't even answer my questions when I talked to you! You just stood there with some stupid grin looking like a ………………"

M's words were cut off when he felt a slight prick and a warm sensation come over his body. His legs got weak and he tried to gain his balance but it didn't work. He heard soft voice in his ear again and a small pair of hands pull on his arms.

"The couch is right behind you," Caitlin whispered to him. "Just sit down. We've got you."

M turned to see who she meant by 'we.' Mikey was on the other side of him, with his hands under M's shoulders so he didn't go down to fast. He looked back at Caitlin, "What did you do?" he asked weakly.

"Your usual cocktail when you get this way." She spoke to him again.

He leaned back into the couch and rested his head on the pillow Michelangelo provided for him. "I hate needles," he said in an exhausted voice.

"I know," Caitlin answered sympathetically; she stroked the side of his face as she talked to him. "I'm sorry."

The last lucid thought M had, was what he said to Caitlin. Nothing complex. Just a simple, "s'okay."

Everyone but Jake just stared at what happened before them. They were all dumbfounded at what Caitlin just did. While Raphael was going into his rant, she injected him with something and then helped him to sit down.

"What did you do to him?" Casey whispered.

This time Jake decided to answer. "He gets that way, he can't always help it. It's one of the side effects of the steroid use."

"But," Donnie interrupted. "Steroids are a drug. Why would you let him use steroids? Don't you realize what they could do to him?" He was totally flabbergasted as what he saw and heard. He couldn't comprehend someone purposely doing things like that to them self.

"We don't let him USE anything. I give him the steroids; he doesn't take them on his own." Caitlin had dismantled the used needle and placed it in a container back in her bag. She made a mental note to dispose of it when they returned to the station.

"But why?" Michelangelo whimpered. Caitlin looked at the youngest turtle and smiled sweetly. He was defenitly the charmer of the group and she feared she had lost his trust with what she had done.

"Mike," she started. "I had to." She stopped for a moment. "Jake?" she questioned. "Is it okay? Or do you want to tell them?"

"I'll do it." He gave her a half hearted smile. What he thought had started out as the perfect plan was becoming the exact opposite. He cleared his throat and started in on his story but was interrupted.

"Excuse me," Splinter started. "I believe my son still owes you an explanation as to why your equipment has been ruined." Splinter eyed Leonardo and noticed that Casey was also beginning to fidget.

"It's my fault," the human stated, grinning sheepishly at Jake.

"No Casey," Leonardo interrupted him. "you only did what I asked you to. I'm the one responsible," and he turned to speak to Jake. "I'm sorry. We were afraid there were tracking or homing devices in the electronics. And he's right." He nodded to the now sleeping turtle. "Based on what he had on him and what was in his back pack, we thought he might have been a drug dealer."

Jake had to stifle a laugh. "He's the opposite of that."

Leonardo eyed him quizzically. "Please explain," Splinter asked.

By this time, Jake's laugh was a little more obvious and Caitlin was starting to giggle. "We're CIA Leo. The kid here is one of the organizations top operatives." Leonardo was staring at him dumbfounded.

"Cool!" Michelangelo stated. "My brother is a super spy."

"Well, not quite," Jake continued. "He does all the dirty work and clean up that the other agents can't handle. He does a good job of it. When you ran into him the other week, he was doing a little bit of research. He broke into that warehouse to get some info on some drop off points for a meth dealer."

"Makes sense," Casey said as he remembered what they had found in the abandoned building. "But what was he doing running from the police? You gotta' admit, that's a little suspicious."

"It is. He just shot someone." More looks of shock graced the faces of his hosts. _Apparently these guys have a problem with guns._ "Don't get excited. The guy was a known drug dealer and no ones been able to touch him, until now. The kid put him out of business." Jake was looking around the room, waiting on something to happen or someone to say something.

"Jake," Caitlin interrupted. "We have to get him back to the station." She sounded urgent and indicated to M as he was starting to shiver. His jaw had become clench and his brow furrowed. A small groan escaped his lips as he tried to move. "I need to get him back to the lab."

Jake nodded in agreement and looked at Casey. "Help me move him?" Casey stood up to give Jake an assist but a voice stopped him.

"Wait," Leonardo moved in. "I'll help." He grabbed under one of his brother's arms while Jake grabbed the other. As the moved Raphael into the sewers and back out to their vehicle, Leonardo spoke again, "Our brother needs to come home."

"Agreed," Jake answered.

"We knew this was going to happen sometime," Caitlin added. "Fortunately, we've prepared for such a situation."


	10. Chapter 10

M awoke to a pounding headache. _Oh man, _he thought. _ What ran over me? A tank?_ His legs and arms felt stiff from lying on the cold, hard floor. He slowly slid his hands across the ground and felt the gravel roll underneath his palms. "What the!" he realized. "I'm not at the station?" He pulled his arms to him and stopped when they were by his chest. He positioned his palms flat on the ground and pushed up just a little, only enough so he could roll over to his right side and position himself on his elbow. He stopped for a moment and exhaled. Breathing in deep again, he cursed his sore muscles. He rolled over a little more and positioned himself on his hands and began to sit up. A brief wave of dizziness passed over. Nausea gripped at his stomach and he swallowed hard, forcing the contents of his stomach to stay down. He opened his eyes carefully, expecting to feel the sting of a bright light. The area he was in was very dimly lit, only a few rays of light managed to push their way into the darkened corridor. It only took a moment for M's eyes to adjust. He was grateful for the darkness and exhaled a small sigh of relief.

Still sitting on his knees, he took a moment to make a mental inventory. "Doesn't look like much," he said to himself as he looked around. "Just a tunnel with some pipes above. I must still be in the sewers." In the distance he heard a child's giggle, one that seemed all too familiar. "Just like before," M told himself. "This is just another stupid dream," he growled. Pushing on his knees, he stood up and slowly stumbled his way to the sound, determined to find its source.

Jake and Caitlin pulled into the back of an abandoned garage. A large wall closed behind them with a resounding THUD. A metal _clink_ indicated that the door behind them had locked. When this happened a quiet hum filled the room and the floor beneath them began to descend.

Outside, several pairs of eyes watched the truck from the shadows. After the door shut, two figures crept silently up to the building and began looking around.

"Leo! Donnie!" a voice came over a communication device. "Car!"

Leonardo and Donatello immediately stepped back, blending in with the shadows around them. They had, in a literal sense, disappeared. All four figures tensed up as a vehicle came through the street. Donatello watched the headlights as they drifted by. When they had passed out of sight, Donatello exhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

"All clear guys," came another voice. This one was much deeper than the first and had a definitive Brooklyn accent.

"Thanks Casey," Leo responded. "Let us know if anything else heads in our direction."

"Will do Leo."

Donatello came back around the corner and faced his brother. "See anything?" Leonardo asked.

"No," Donatello shook his head. "The windows have been blacked out and the doors are welded shut. The way I see it," he continued, "they have to be living underground."

"Makes sense," the blue banded turtle responded. "That explains why we never found that old van." He stopped for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. "If they're underground," he eyed his brother quizzically, "wouldn't we have discovered them while exploring the sewers?"

"I highly doubt it," Donatello answered. The pair began to walk back over to the fire escape and make their way up to the rooftops. "If they're underground," Donnie continued, "they must have the whole complex blocked off."

Several hundred feet below the padded footsteps of the two terrapins, a human figure watched a screen. He took note of the two creatures that were interested in the old building. "Well now," he said to himself as he drummed his fingers together. "This certainly puts a new perspective on things."

A few minutes later, Jake had left Caitlin's lab and was standing in front of Overseers desk. Overseer was behind it, arms folded, listening intently as Jake revealed the details of the evening. Jake however, did remember to forget a few details. Overseer had done enough to M and Jake wasn't about to let him get his hands on the turtle's brothers. Jake finished telling his story and waited for Overseer to begin speaking.

Overseer thought for a moment as he processed all the information. Then without a word he turned on the television. He set the remote down and his desk and returned to looking at Jake. "The mutant," he started, "did well tonight. Kadir Smith was pronounced dead on arrival. The drugs you planted on him and the shell casing M left behind already have the police targeting a rival drug dealer. I am very pleased."

Jake was astonished. His boss was stingy with compliments, a grinch of sorts. He almost never had a positive word for Jake or Caitlin. As far as the kid was concerned, Overseer viewed him as property. A tool to be used and thrown away when he was no longer of value.

"While you and Caitlin were retrieving M, drug enforcement agents raided the warehouse he infiltrated earlier this week."

"Were any of our people hurt?" Jake asked.

"No," Overseer answered. He pointed to the television screen as it played a news report recorded from earlier. The light flickering from the screen illuminated the harsh features on his face. The sound was turned off but scenes of uniformed men and flashing lights gave Jake plenty of information. Kadir Smiths picture flashed on the top right corner of the screen with the letters DOA underneath. The screen was then occupied by a mug shot of another known drug lord and the words "main suspect" were sitting under his photo.

Overseer turned the TV off and sat down behind his desk. He began talking again as he gathered papers and placed them in a black attaché case. "You and Caitlin," he stated, "will receive quite a bonus for the success of the mission." When he finished placing everything in the black bag, Overseer began to walk out of his office and Jake followed.

"What about the kid?" Jake asked. "The whole operation was his idea." Jake tensed a bit, waiting for Overseer to be angry at his suggestion.

Oddly enough, the usually frightening man just continued down the hallway with his back to Jake. "Very well, "he waved Jake off with his hand. "Give the creature something from his wish list." Overseer stopped at the door leading to the vehicles and turned to face Jake. "I'll be back within 24 hours. When I return, we will start planning the mutant's next assignment."

"Yes sir," Jake responded. He headed back to the lab to check on his friend.

_And hopefully, _Overseer thought to himself, _there will be two more mutants to add to my list of assets._

Jake walked into the lab to find Caitlin in her usual spot, at her desk. She looked up when she heard him enter, "there's coffee," she indicated with a nod of her head.

"Thanks," he answered and began to pour himself a cup. He watched the dark liquid rise to the top of the mug and inhaled the aroma. He stared at it for a moment, trying to decide if he really wanted it. _Caffeine will probably keep me up all night. Ah who cares, _he shrugged to himself. _Tomorrow is a day off anyway._ "So," he decided to break the silence. "What made him fly off the handle like that?"

Jake walked over to where Caitlin was sitting at her desk. He set his coffee cup down next to hers and waited for her to answer. She just continued to stare off into space. At first glance it looked like she was staring at M, stretched out on the table in the lab, monitors hooked up and an IV feeding him small doses of what had been termed his "cocktail." Jake put his hand on Caitlin's shoulder to get her attention. "Caitlin?"

"Huh?" she blinked and turned in her chair to look at Jake. "I'm sorry, I guess I was spaced out for a minute. What did you say?"

Jake sighed and shook his head. He gave a slight smile that put Caitlin a little at ease. Jake stepped over at the side and knelt down in front of her so he was looking her in the eye. "Caitlin," he whispered softly, "What's wrong?"

Caitlin smiled and looked at the floor. "It's nothing," she paused. "Really, I'm fine. Just daydreaming I guess."

Jake wasn't buying her act. Gently he placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up so she was looking directly at him. "Caitlin," he pleaded with her. "I know when you're lying to me." He started to whisper to her. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Caitlin nodded and her voice cracked a bit as she tried to speak. "It's just………look what's happened to him." She stared at M for a moment and watched him breathe. "The steroid treatments help his shell grow but they affect his emotional stability." Caitlin paused for a moment and turned back to Jake. "I have to give him drugs to calm him down from the steroids and then I have to give another drug so he'll wake up from the previous drug I just gave him." Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She tried to force them back. "Look what I've done to him," she whispered. A single tear made its way down her cheek and Jake quickly brushed it away.

He stood up and pulled Caitlin up with him. He held her for a moment and let her cry. After a few minutes had passed, Jake started to speak again. "Hey Caitlin?" She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes but more tears fell. "Look at me," he started to soften his tone. "None of this is your fault. What you did saved his life. Do you understand me?" She shook her head yes, her body still shaking a bit from stifled sobs. "We're gonna get him out of this, I promise." He made her look him in the eyes again. He smiled and gently wiped away a few tears still on her cheek. "Look at your pretty face," he grinned. "It's all wet." Caitlin let a little smile out and tried to look away but Jake wouldn't let her. "I really want to kiss you right now," he whispered. He waited for her reaction. He almost expected her to push away but she just nodded yes. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her face, a little hesitant. Caitlin settled his apprehension by lacing her fingers behind his neck. Slowly they leaned towards each other, eyes closing, until their lips met.

It was one of those perfect moments. The kiss was passionate and full of emotion. Unfortunately, it got interrupted.

"It's about freagin' time," a voice grumbled from a few feet away. "Now go get a room, there are minors present." M slowly started to sit up and began pulling monitor attachments off his neck and arm.

Caitlin's face was blushing pink but she went over to take the IV out of his arm. She pulled the needle out and pressed a cotton ball to it. M held it firmly in place while she put a band aid over it. "How are you feeling?" Caitlin looked at M and put his arm over her shoulder, intent on helping him stand up.

M gently pushed her away. "I'd feel a lot better if people would stop knocking me out." His tone came out harsher than he intended. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the look of hurt on Caitlin's face. He tried to walk on his own but his knees started to give way. Jake caught him and again, M tried to push away. "I can do this on my own," he said through gritted teeth.

Jake forcibly pushed M back on the bed. He'd had enough of the turtle's attitude. "Look," he pointed a finger at M. "I'm sorry you're feeling miserable right now. But Caitlin blames herself already for everything that has ever happened to you. She doesn't need your help in that department."

M glared at Jake. He was ready to mouth off and say something really rude but he couldn't. He knew he was wrong. He closed his mouth and just stared at the floor.

"You understand what I'm telling you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," M answered quietly. He looked up at Caitlin. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean it."

Caitlin smiled at him and rubbed his cheek with her hand. "You got a headache?"

"Major."

"Ok, let Jake help you to your room and I'll be there in a moment." She turned and started to put things away.

Jake again put his arm under M's back and pulled him up. Slowly, the two of them made their way down the hall. About halfway to his room, M stopped him. "Hold it," he said and turned and leaned against the wall. "I'm tired of this." His voice sounded different, almost pleading.

"Just a few more feet and you'll be in your room. You can rest then." Jake caught M as he started to slide down the wall. "Easy kid. C'mon, let's get you to your room."

"No," M stopped him. "I mean, I'm tired of all this." He looked up at Jake, almost pleading. He started to open his mouth to speak again but wasn't sure if he should. He didn't know who would be listening.

Jake understood what M was afraid of. "He's gone for the day. You can talk."

"You and Caitlin are the only family I've ever known." He stopped talking for a minute as he and Jake continued down the hall. "You know I'd do anything for the two of you. But……..I gotta get out of here."

Jake and M made there way to his room. With a few more items to lean on and some strength returning to his legs, M started to walk on his own. "Ugh, I need a shower," he said to no one in particular and stumbled up to the bathroom.

"Hey kid," Jake called out.

"Yeah?" M looked back. His shirt already off and on the floor. He rubbed gently at the stitches on the back of his head.

"Caitlin and I have a plan to get you out of here. Don't worry."

The elevator hummed quietly as Leonardo made the slow descent to the lair underground. A slight hissing noise announced the opening of the door and the young turtle stepped out. He was tired. It had been a long and trying night and guilt from past actions had been eating away at him. When he stepped out of the chamber into the light of the room he saw his father sitting on the couch, two steaming tea cups were on the coffee table, and waiting.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, noticing his brother's were no longer present.

"They were tired so the have both retreated to their rooms. Mr. Jones has returned home." The old rat took a moment to study his sons face, he seemed a bit apprehensive at the moment. "What is troubling you Leonardo? Are you still suspicious of your brother?"

"No sensei," Leonardo took in a breath of air, trying to steady his heartbeat and nerves. "There's something that I need to tell you." He walked over and sat on the floor opposite his father. Hesitantly he picked up the tea and sipped at it.

"Leonardo, I know you are anxious," Splinter began speaking. "But Raphael returning to us is a good thing. Yes there will be some adjustment……"

"No sensei," Leonardo had interrupted his father. "That's not it. That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about Leonardo?"

"I've just……….I've never told you this because, well, I was afraid." He paused for a moment, staring at his tea. He tried to think of the easiest way to say what he needed. Splinter just sat patiently, giving his son the time needed to come up with the appropriate words. "The night that Raphael disappeared, a few days after our picnic." He looked up at Splinter.

"Yes? I remember."

Leonardo took in another deep breathe, trying to find the courage and the right words. "It's my fault he ran off. I'm the reason he disappeared."

_Many thanks to Leo Oneal for proofreading this chapter for me. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't do well writing romance or mushy stuff, I'm not real comfortable doing it. And LunarNinja, please don't kill me. I'm begging you._

_Thanks again to my turtle sis. Love ya!_


	11. Chapter 11

Overseer returned to the station with no fanfare. He was glad for that. It gave him a few moments of silence in his office to consider his next move before trying to capture the two mutants he had recently seen. He walked into the control room and as usual, found Caitlin at the booth as she watched Jake and M training below. He walked in quietly and stared for a moment at Caitlin. He knew what she saw in Jake and why she was attracted to the well built agent but, that didn't stop him from wanting her himself. As soon as he was successful in capturing the other two mutants, he would work on taking Caitlin for his own. "Ahem…." he made the noise abruptly but softly.

Caitlin jumped in her seat. "Oh!" she turned to the source of the noise. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't realize you were standing there." Overseer nodded towards and walked over. "How long have you been back?" Caitlin questioned. She was a little concerned. She definitely didn't want him to be privy to any of the conversations that were held when it was thought to be safe.

"I only returned a few minutes ago," he said casually while staring at the action a few floors below. A small blur of white caught his eye. He leaned forward to get a better look. "Caitlin, why is there a bandage on M's hand?"

"Oh that?" Caitlin hesitated a moment. This man always made her nervous. "The tracking chip under his hand must have been damaged in the fight he got into so I pulled it out and replaced it with a new one. This one has a more powerful range in its signal so we have a larger area to follow him with."

"I see," Overseer said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "How wide a signal are we talking about?" He turned to look at her.

Caitlin turned in her chair and touched a few buttons on the screen. A red outline of M appeared on the screen with a flashing white light emanating from his left hand. A series of numbers appeared on the bottom corner of the screen. "We can track him from anywhere now, no matter where he is. This tracking chip is more of a GPS. Plus, see those numbers?" She pointed to the screen. "This chip also monitors his heart rate, blood pressure and body temp."

"Excellent, excellent." Overseer leaned back in his chair and began tapping his fingers together. "You and Jake received your bonuses. They should show up in your offshore accounts within 12 hours. Did the mutant decide on anything?" The sneer that slowly emerged on Overseers face showed that he really didn't care but he was trying to make pleasant conversation with Caitlin.

Caitlin had already turned away from him and didn't notice the menacing look. "Actually no, he said he really can't think of anything. I believe Jake was going to take him out for burgers later just to do something for him."

"Very well, I'll allow it," he sneered.

_They never asked for your permission_ Caitlin thought to herself. _The sooner we're all out of here the better._

"Jacob," Overseer spoke into the small microphone and his voiced boomed into the room below. Both figures stopped and looked upward, breathing heavily. "Meet me in my office in five minutes. I have M's next assignment waiting."

* * *

Several hours later, Jake and M were on their way to pick up some dinner. "So where are we headed?" M asked.

"I was thinking of burgers, that sound good to you?" Jake kept his eyes on the road.

"Works for me." M looked around and noticed that they were no where near a burger joint. He thought about questioning Jake but he knew Overseer would be listening in so he tried to be patient as Jake pulled up in front of a junk shop.

Jake turned to M with his finger to his lips indicating that his young friend remain silent. M nodded in return to show he understood. Jake got out and entered the store while M remained in the truck. He turned the radio up really loud just in case someone was listening in.

A small chime rang as Jake entered the shop. "I'm sorry sir, we're closed," a female voice called out from behind a shelf.

"I just need to drop off a note to a mutual friend of ours," Jake answered back.

Wondering if the stranger was talking about her turtle friends, April came out from behind the shelf to see who was talking. "Who are you looking for?"

Jake smiled. "You're April, right?"

"Yes? Who are you?" April wasn't sure, but she thought this might be the guy Casey had told her about.

"I'm Jake. I met your friend Casey the other night." Jake slid an envelope towards April. "This is for Leonardo, it's about his brother Raphael."

"I understand," April took the envelope "I'll make sure Leo gets this tonight."

Jake nodded thanks and walked out of the store, April locking the door behind him. Immediately she called down to the lair and told them she was on her way with a message.

* * *

Overseer was walking down the hallway of the station. He was headed to the control room in the hopes that he could log onto Caitlin's computer. He wanted to see if there was anything on there that they had not been telling him. He was hoping he would find information concerning the other mutants. As he neared the control room, he could see the light on, Caitlin was working late. He had hoped she would be out with Jake and M but no such luck this time. He had tried before but she kept changing the password and security codes on her computer, preventing anyone but her from logging in.

"Didn't feel like going out for hamburgers tonight?" he asked her while leaning in the doorway.

Startled for a moment, Caitlin looked up to see Overseer staring at her. It made her skin crawl. "Oh, no sir. I have had to endure that several times and do not, I repeat, do not want to go through that again." She shook her head and laughed, trying to appear relaxed like nothing was wrong. It seemed to be working for the moment.

"Why is that?" Overseer walked into the room, now curious as why she hadn't accompanied them.

Caitlin went back to her screen but continued her conversation. "If you're brave enough and really want to know, flip that switch over to the left. The one that's above the switch for the speaker downstairs." She cringed as Overseer walked over, she knew what was coming.

Overseer placed his finger on the switch, not sure if he wanted to turn it on. _Why would she suggest that I listen in on Jake and the mutant? Surely it cannot be that bad._ Without hesitation, Overseer flipped the switched. His ears met with a plethora of noises and it took a moment for his ears to discern what they were exactly.

"Munch, slurp, belch, grunt, munch, smack, slurp" and the noises continued on.

As soon as Overseer realized what he was listening to, he immediately flipped off the switch. "That's disgusting! I can understand why you decided not to accompany them." He shook his head in disbelief and walked back to the doorway.

"If you think hearing is bad," Caitlin said with a giggle, "You should try seeing it too."

Overseer cringed and turned a bit of a pale shade at the suggestion. "No thank you." He paused for a moment and thought a little longer. "You witnessed this?"

"Several times" Caitlin nodded and then made a face. "After about the fifth or sixth time, I decided I couldn't' take anymore. Etiquette really should have been on his education agenda." She made a dramatic face just to get her point across.

Overseer held up his hand to indicate he had heard enough. "I wish you had said something sooner. You could have gotten a raise or hazard pay for enduring through a fiasco such as that. Good night." And he began the walk to his office.

"Good night sir," Caitlin said without looking up. She giggled a little and then became a little bit louder when she was sure Overseer was out of ear shot.

Out at the overlook by the planetarium, M lay on the same picnic table as before. Jake sat on the tailgate of the truck, both quietly eating at their burgers. "Jake," m spoke up. "That CD has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard man."

"I know. Hey if you think it's disgusting to listen to, what do you think Overseer said when he heard it?" Jake started to laugh at the thought.

"Jake," M shook his head, "I'm eating man, don't ruin my appetite with visions of his wrinkly old face."

"Sorry," Jake tried not to laugh too hard at the risk of having soda shoot out his nose. He calmed down after a few moments and began eating his burger and fries again.

"So," M started, already done with his food. "What's the plan to get me outta here?"

* * *

"What's the plan Leo?" Casey asked, after Leonardo had explained the note. Everyone waited to hear what their leader would say.

"Sorry guys," Leonardo apologized. "Jake wasn't specific. He just said that they have a plan to get Raphael out of there and we're to meet him tomorrow night. He gives a time and a location but nothing else." Leonardo handed the note over to his father. "Sensei?"

Splinter read the note and passed it around for everyone else to read. "It appears Leonardo, we have no choice but to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, short chapter I know. I'm not real thrilled with it. It seems really choppy and not quite up to par with the way I usually write. I guess I just wasn't feeling it today but I wanted to get this part put out before I started on the next chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be the last one and then an epilogue to follow. This is the actual end though. If anyone wants me too, I'll continue this as a series of sorts. I'm already grinding the gears on a sequel where Overseer gets his revenge. As always, thanks for reading, now please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Before I get started, I would just like to say, thanks to Shadowflame for the help. I couldn't have gotten past the writer's block without you. YOU ROCK!

M sat astride his motorcycle in a back alleyway with the engine off. Tonight, he was hoping, would be his last official mission. If everything worked out according to plan, he would finally be free.

"You ready to go kid?" Jake's voice broke the silence. M had become nervous with anticipation, thinking about what he was going to do. He jumped a bit, startle by his friends voice. "Kid?" Jade asked again when he didn't get an answer.

"Sorry Jake," M replied. "Guess I zoned out for a minute." M breathed in deep, try to wake himself up. He sat up straight and consciously became more aware of his surroundings. He scanned the alleyway and kept a watch on the entrance to make sure no one discovered him. Both he and his motorcycle were clad in black, blending in with the darkness.

"You okay kid? You're awful quiet." Jakes concerned voice came over the earpiece in M's helmet.

"I'm fine Jake. Just a little nervous is all." _Specially considering what I'm about to do._

M fiddled with his gloves and adjusted his helmet.

"Simple snatch and grab kid. Just like back in Brazil." Jake tried to reassure him.

_Yeah simple. Except this time I'm trying to escape. I'll be lucky if I don't kill myself._

"Jacob!" a third voice interrupted the conversation. "You are the mutant's handler! NOT his wet-nurse! If you are going to coddle this creature you will both be terminated. Is that clear!" Overseer didn't use a separate channel to speak with Jake this time. He wanted to be sure that M heard as well.

Several blocks away, four shadows sat atop the roof of a building.

"Are you sure this is the Place Leo?" Casey asked while leaning on his hockey stick.

"Positive Casey," Leo turned toward his human friend. "We're right where Jake said to be. Raphael is supposed to go out on a mission tonight. Jake said he would meet us up here when it was over." Leo looked around nervously. "That doesn't mean I like being up here in the open though," he added.

"You wanna' move to the corner of the building over there?" Casey asked, pointing to a more secluded spot on the rooftop.

"Definitely" Leonardo replied. "Donnie, Mike," He called out to his two brothers. "Let's back it up a bit. I don't like the two of you being so visible."

"But Leo," Donatello protested. "I'm not going to get a very strong signal from way over there." Donatello actually began to pout, sticking out his lower lip and using a puppy dog look.

Leonardo covered his eyes with his hands and gave out an exasperated groan. "You've been taking lessons from Mikey, haven't you."

"Yep!" Michelangelo cheerfully confirmed. "He's my best student."

Leonardo rolled his eyes skyward and paused for a moment. "Donatello, whatever toy it is that you've got, just move toward the shadows so you're out of view, okay?"

Grudgingly, Donatello picked up his small bit of equipment and began to walk over toward the south end of the building. "It's a scanner Leo," he said flatly, while trying to pick up a signal.

"What, like a police scanner?" Casey asked.

Donatello nodded yes and continued speaking. "I'm sure that Raphael and Jake are using a secure channel but I've modified this so hopefully I should be able to pick up their transmissions."

"Cool! Now we can hear what a real secret agent talks like." Michelangelo grinned wide and leaned over Donatello shoulder, watching intently.

"Probably no different than how he talked back at the lair," Leonardo gave Michelangelo a pat on the back. "But let's see what they've got to say anyway."

Donatello began adjusting the frequencies on the scanner, searching for his brother's or Jake's voices.

"Skzzzz…….Jacob!...skzz…..mutants handler!"

"That's it!"

"Mikey! Shhh!"

"NOT his wet-nurse! If you are going to coddle the creature, you will both be terminated! Is that clear!"

Leonardo felt his skin crawl. The hair on the back of Casey's neck stood up. Donatello hands began to fidget with the tails of his bandanna and Michelangelo became unusually silent.

"Crystal sir."

"Mutant, you will return to the station as soon as you are through with this mission. I do not want Jacob or Caitlin wasting time having to hunt you down again."

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't"

There were a few minutes of silence and the turtles and Casey began to relax for a moment.

"Who is that guy?" Casey asked.

"Raphael's boss, I'm assuming," Leonardo answered.

"Sshh!" Donatello interrupted. "They've started again."

"Alright kid. I can see your target just inside the building. White male, approx. 6 foot, bald, black suit and black attaché' case. Three body guards, all over 6 foot, all white. They look like they might be packing. Be careful."

"I'm on it"

They heard the engine of Raphael's bike start up and the tires squeal as he came out of the alleyway.

"I see 'em Jake!" A few more seconds of silence.

"Got it Jake! They never saw me comin'" Raphael's laughter could be heard over the radio.

"They tailing you?"

"Yeah, two cars. I'll be past you in ten seconds and then I'll shake 'em."

"Jacob," a familiar voice stated flatly.

"yes sir?"

"After the pass off, make sure he loses those who are chasing him, then return immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Right behind ya' Jake! Catch!"

"Aw man!" Michelangelo whined. "I wish this thing had pictures so I could see what was happening."

Raphael zipped in and out of traffic lanes, toying with the men following him. He would give them a chance to catch up and then put on more speed to go just out of their reach. "Yeah! Come and get it boys! Catch me if you can!"

Aggravated, the men pursuing him began shouting out the window at him. Russian could be heard coming from the car. "Get your gun! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"Shoot me huh? Can't hit what you can't see!" Raphael teased again.

"I don't like where this is going," Leonardo thought out loud.

"Kid quit playing and get out of there!"

KRACK! POW! The sounds resounded of the building walls and echoed over the radio. Ka-POW! Another gunshot. This one was accompanied by a stomach churning phrase.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"Where!"

"In the arm!" There was another pause. "Traffic's clearing. I'm gonna speed up and lose 'em!"

Be careful kid! I'm locked on your signal. I'll be right there!"

"I'm good Jake. I'm almost out of their range."

"I'm at Hudson and James, one block away from you"

"Hey!" Donatello blurted out loud. "That's right below us!" He grabbed the scanner and ran to the edge of the building to see what was going on. Forgetting what was said about being in the open, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Casey all rant to the edge after Donatello.

"There he goes!" Casey yelled, pointing at a large red pick up as it flew down the street.

"I'm closing in kid."

Crashes and scraping metal could be heard as the four figures on the rooftop watched the red truck slam on e car out of the way and head for the second.

"I got the last one Jake!" Shots were heard. All that anyone could assume, as they watched the motorcycle weave about and the second car crash, was that Raphael had shot at the remaining vehicle and didn't miss.

Raphael's heart was pounding hard and fast. Everything was working out the way he and Jake had planned. Everything except being shot in the arm. He tried to slow his breathing and began speaking to Jake again. _Here's hoping Overseer is still listening, _he thought. "I'm clear Jake. I'm headed ba…….. AAUUGGHH!"

Everyone strained to watch as they heard their brother's scream. What they saw in the distance had them more frightened than they had ever been before. It seemed to happen in slow motion. First they saw Raphael's bike wobble a bit, then he laid it down. The watched helplessly as the saw their brother and his bike sliding right towards a fuel truck that was just pulling out from a side street. They braced themselves for a moment, anticipating the worst. Their eyes were glued to the scene as the sound of scraping metal, broken glass, and a final crash resounded in their ears.

Jake's voice exploded back over the radio, "Kid! Talk to me! You Okay!"

Everyone held their breath, hoping and praying for a miracle.

"Unnhhhh……….Jake?"

"Hang on Kid! I'll be right there!"

"Jake!" Raphael's voice began to sound panicked. "Jake hurry! My foot's stuck and the tank on the bike's leaking! It's gonna …………"

BOOM!

There was static on the scanner and then another explosion. This was much larger as the tanker exploded from the heat of the bike's fire.

BA-WHOOM! The light from the explosion illuminated the rooftop, revealing the turtles and Casey.

"Jake," a female voice came over the airwaves. "I'm not getting signal Jake. What's going on!"

"His bike……he crashed under a fuel truck. It exploded…..he…..he didn't make it." The last statement was barely audible.

"Jacob," the usually harsh voice had softened just a bit. "There's nothing more that can be done. Return to base."

There were no more transmissions out of the little radio. Donnatello and Michelangelo stared at the flames as they danced high in the air. Leonardo glared at the small piece of electrical equipment, as if it were to blame for the accident. With a growl, he threw it to the wall and watched it shatter. Then he collapsed to his knees.

"Leo," Casey spoke softly. "Leo." He placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder and knelt down beside him. Not knowing what to say, Casey pulled Leonardo over to him and placed his arm around him and let the usually stoic leader cry. Michelangelo and Donatello crowded around their brother as they all held each other.

_How are we going to tell Splinter? _Leonardo thought to himself. _This will kill him._ Things remained silent for several minutes as everyone cried.

**(A.N.: I could be really cruel and stop the chapter here, but I won't. Keep reading.)**

Raphael struggled up the ladder and emerged on the rooftop. He grunted as he pulled his back pack off his injured shoulder. He stood dumbfounded at the sight of his three brothers and their human friend huddled close to each other. "Is this like, group therapy or somthin'?" he asked.

Michelangelo slowly turned at the question, not sure he had heard it. What he saw stunned him. There stood Raphael, holding his left arm. But there he was, right in front of him, still wearing that silly grin he had as a kid.

"Guys?" Michelangelo began slapping his hand at whoever was behind him. "Guys!" he began slapping harder. "Look!"

Leonardo, Donatello, and Casey all stared in disbelief.

"Raph!" Leonardo slowly walked over. "But…..but.. We saw the explosion. We heard you…..we heard you die."

"You saw all that? You heard everything?" Raphael cocked his head toward the flames and fire trucks in the distance.

"Yeah," Leonardo nodded with everyone now standing behind him. "How?"

"Oh real easy. We planned it."

"You what!" Casey blurted out.

Donatello began looking at Raphael's injured arm. "Ow," he flinched.

"Sorry," Donatello replied and removed his bandanna to apply pressure to his brothers wound.

"Yeah. We paid a guy to pull out at the right time. I pretend to crash my bike. Well," he reconsidered his words. "I purposely crashed my bike, tossed my tracking chip and a small explosive at the bike. Give a final death scream and Whammo! Overseer thinks I'm toast, never to return."

"So you faked your own death?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yep," Raphael grinned.

"What do you do for an encore?"

"Right now kid, all I want to do, is go home."

Okay, so this isn't the end. There's one more chapter to go and then an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always, Read and Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

I keep saying one more chapter and I'll be done. I gotta' quit lying to myself. I know that some of you are wondering about Leo's secret confession to Splinter. I'm gonna address that but I'm gonna' do it separately in a one shot. I don't want to try and cram it into a chapter, I want to give it as much space and wording as it needs. As always, I don't own 'em, but I love 'em. Enjoy and, as always, read and review please.

* * *

Raphael felt as if he was in a fog. His body was stiff and sore, especially his left arm. He could hear an incessant noise that was rapidly getting on his nerves. BEEP……..BEEP……..BEEP. "Shut that off," his voice croaked. His mouth might as well have had cotton in it, the way he was talking. The sound continued, BEEP…..BEEP……BEEP. Wearily he opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times as he adjusted to the light. He turned to see a monitor and an IV sticking out of his arm. For a brief moment his stomach jumped into his throat as he though he was back at the station, this his escape attempt failed. He grunted as he tried to sit up, but fell back when pain shot through his left arm.

"Easy my son," he heard a soft voice and felt a hand on his side, trying to assist him. "You have not fully recovered from your ordeal, you must give your body time to repair itself."

Raphael let out a sigh and leaned back trying to get comfortable. He looked over at Splinter who was preparing a cup of tea. "I thought I fell asleep on the couch. How did I end up in here?" Raphael smiled as he gratefully took the cup Splinter handed him but waited a moment before sipping it. He stared at it, trying to decide if it would taste as bad as the last one.

Splinter must have been reading his son's mind. He stifled a small laugh and patted his son on the arm to reassure him. "I promise you Raphael, this has a pleasant taste to it. Much better than the last one."

Believing what Splinter said, Raphael took a small sip. Surprisingly, it tasted really good, sweet. He licked his dry lips as the fuzzy feeling left his mouth and began to drink more of the tea. He settled comfortably into the pillows, tilted his head back and swallowed the last bit.

Splinter held his hand out and Raphael passed the up back. "More?" he asked.

"Please," the turtle responded.

Splinter turned to begin fixing another cup. As he did, he explained the events of the past day. "After you fell asleep on the couch, we had to bring you in here. You became ill. Most likely it was a combination of fatigue and stress placed on your body from your wound." He finished preparing the second cup and walked it back over to Raphael. "I must say. You were not a very good patient. You fought with us quite a bit."

"What did I do?" he asked, looking over the edge of the cup.

"Donatello wanted to check your wound and needed to remove your shirt as it was long sleeved. You yelled at him several times that he could not do that. You kept repeating that you would not let us see IT. You only calmed down when Donatello suggested that he merely cut the sleeves off of your shirt."

Raphael looked down and rubbed at his sore arm. "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed by his behavior.

"It is alright my son," splinter gave his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You were ill and could not help it." Splinter stepped back over the table and picked up a white envelope and passed it to Raphael. "Casey brought this letter for you at lunchtime. He said that Jacob carried it to Ms. O'Neil's shop earlier today and asked that it be given to you." Splinter turned and headed for the door of the infirmary, "I will go and find Donatello to see if you may get out of bed."

Raphael stared at Splinter as he lingered in the doorway, "Thank-you" he managed to whisper. Splinter smiled, nodded and left the room.

Raphael set the cup down and tore into the envelope.

_Hey Kid_

_Well, I guess its Raphael now, huh? Guess I should start calling you that since it's your name. I'm glad you made it out okay. Overseer believed every bit of it. He had Caitlin and I packing up your stuff and the rest of the station, ya' know, the whole "wiping out your existence thing." Then he went to the main office. He got a nice surprise when he got there. Caitlin had sent out an alert to the agency's finance department. It told all about Overseer's embezzling practices over the past three years. The CIA wanted to stay out of the public eye so there's not going to be a trial. Caitlin gave them enough evidence that he's been put away for good. Where, though, I'm not sure. The agency sent someone down to finish supervising the clean-up, Agent Banks. He got in last night and informed me about Overseer. He and I go back a ways so we can believe him. He's a good guy. He also told me that I can do whatever I want with your personal effects so Caitlin and I will be by with your stuff tomorrow. See you around 2. Caitlin sends her love._

_Jake_

_PS Big surprise tomorrow_

Raphael felt a sense of relief wash over him as he folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. Just as he did, his brothers walked in.

"How are you feeling Raph?" Michelangelo asked excitedly.

"I'm good. A little sore but otherwise okay."

Donatello walked over to the other side of the bed and began unwrapping the bandage. "You heal pretty quickly," he stated, slightly amazed at how well his brother was doing. He began removing the IV, "If you're up for it, you can get up and move around. Just take it easy okay?"

"Thanks," Raphael swung his legs over the side of the bed. When he did, the letter fell to the floor.

"You dropped this," Leonardo picked it up and quietly handed it to him. "Who's it from?"

"Jake. Just letting me know that everything's okay. He said he and Caitlin were bringing my stuff over tomorrow around 2."

"TWO!" Michelangelo blurted out. "That doesn't give me much time," he began to talk to no one in particular. "Now let's see, I'll need to give April a grocery list……..There's gonna be eight of us." He stopped and looked up. "Oh man! This is gonna be the best dinner I have ever cooked. A real celebration!" And he ran out of the room into the kitchen. Shortly after, the sounds of cabinet doors and pots and pans could be heard.

Raphael just grinned. "Hyper, ain't he."

Leonardo laughed. "Give it time. This is pretty mild compared to most days." He paused for a moment, watching his brother get up, making sure he didn't fall. "We've been fixing your room up. I'm afraid there's not much in it," and he pointed to Raphael's letter, "but I don't guess that will be a problem."

Donatello, Leonardo, and Splinter led Raphael to his room and gave him a tour of the lair along the way, pointing out the dojo, bathroom, and elevator to the warehouse at street level.

Raphael paused to look around his room. He had to give his brother's credit. They did their best to make it look comfortable. There was a bed to the right with his backpack sitting on it. On the opposite side, there was a desk with a lamp and a few photos of his brothers on the wall. There was one photo in particular that he stared at. There were four small turtle tots sitting together, each with a stuffed animal. He gently touched the glass on the picture frame. "That's me," he whispered.

"Yes my son. I took that photo only days before you disappeared," Splinter answered. He looked at Leonardo and Donatello. Understanding their father's look, the two bowed respectfully and exited the room.

Raphael hung his head and leaned on the cool brick wall. "I want to remember. I really do, but I can't. I've tried. I really have," he turned toward his father with a pleading look in his eyes.

Splinter directed Raphael over to the bed. "Please, sit," he indicated with his hand. Splinter sat down on the chair at the desk, facing his son. "You memory will return in time my son. You must stop trying to force it to happen. It will come to you when you are ready." The old rat smiled and leaned forward on his cane. "Tell me what it was like for you growing up." he said. "You were well taken care of?"

Raphael shrugged. "Caitlin and Jake are really nice." He picked at the bedspread as he thought for a moment. "They taught me everything I know, languages, computers, some chemistry, mechanics, how to fight."

Splinter tried another question. "Leonardo said there was another voice that was heard over Donatello's scanner." He tilted his head to the side. "Who was that?"

Raphael quickly turned from his father's gaze. Instead he leaned over and gently picked up a very worn stuffed tiger. He traced the stitching with his fingers. "This was mine?" he asked trying to avoid Splinter's question. They both turned quickly when they heard a knock at the doorway.

"Excuse me Master Splinter," Leonardo bowed. "But Michelangelo said dinner is ready."

"Dinner?" Raphael questioned. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," Leonardo smiled at his brother holding the old toy. Raphael immediately put it back by the pillows. "You were pretty sick and out of it for awhile. You hungry?"

"What are we having?" Raphael asked as he and Splinter followed Leonardo into the kitchen and sat down.

"Big Daddy's Pizza!" Michelangelo blurted out as he put three large pizzas on the table. "It's so good, you don't care about the massive coronary that comes with it." To make his point, Michelangelo began to fake a heart attack. His impression left everyone laughing.

Donatello passed out the paper plates and sodas. "Mikey likes to exaggerate, but it is an excellent example of New York's finest pizza."

Leonardo walked over to Splinter with a tray as everyone sat down. "Sensei?"

"Thank-you Leonardo." Leonardo placed a tray with a large variety of sushi and sashimi in front of his father, along with a tea pot and a small cup.

"Well," said Michelangelo, when everyone was settled into their seats. "Dig in!"

Raphael just stared at the two slices of pizza on his plate. Occasionally he would glance at Splinter's tray. Not wanting to be rude, he quietly picked up a slice of pizza and took a small bite.

"Bro'!" Michelangelo said with a large mouthful of food. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Maybe," Leonardo interjected, "your lack of manners made him lose his appetite." He glared at his youngest brother.

"Sorry," Michelangelo said sheepishly. He swallowed his food down with a swig of soda. He watched as Raphael absentmindedly took another bite. Michelangelo took note of the lack of enthusiasm on his brother's part. "Dude, don't you like pizza? 'Cause if you don't, I can make you a sandwich or something."

"Huh? Oh, no the pizza's fine Michelangelo…….really." and Raphael took another bite.

"Mike or Mikey. Whichever, I don't care."

"It's fine Mikey, really," Raphael smiled, trying to convince his little brother. "I just don't eat a lot of pizza. It's not really something I crave a lot of."

Michelangelo opened his mouth several times to try and speak, but he was so shocked that nothing came out.

"Congratulations, Raphael," Splinter said as he slid half his sushi onto Raphael's plate and took the second slice of pizza in trade. "I believe you have rendered Michelangelo speechless. Not an easy task."

"Here! Here! Well done!" Donatello lifted his soda in a show of praise and Leonardo applauded.

After that, dinner became much more relaxed. Splinter retold the story of their origin and how they each received their names. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo each took turns telling about the Shredder, Casey and April and how he would meet April the next day. Raphael tried to answer their questions as long as they weren't too personal. He was thankful that they avoided even mentioning Overseer. He really didn't want to talk about him. Not yet, anyway.

"So how many places have you been?" Donatello asked as he cleared the table. "Coffee anyone?" he looked around the room.

Raphael nodded yes along with Leonardo and then went to answer Donatello's question. "Oh, geeze, I quit counting. I've been pretty much all over. Russia, Spain, France, Germany, Japan, China, South America."

"Wow! That's quite a few places," Michelangelo responded. "Did ya' get to see the Eiffel tower or the Great Wall of China?"

"Naw, not really. When I'm over there it's not for sight seeing that's for sure. I'm usually in some back alley or jungle or place that's not on the tourist map." Raphael stopped for a minute. "Look Mikey, James Bond is not real. That's just some glorified version made up for the movies. I don't stay in fancy hotels and meet chicks. I have spent days on end in the mud in the rainforests of Cartegena, Columbia and wandering the desert of the Sudan."

"Oh," said Michelangelo, slightly disappointed. "Well," he perked up. "Do you at least get the cool car?"

"Nope," Raphael stated matter of factly. "But," he watched Michelangelo perk up a bit. "I did have a super sweet bike. Unfortunately, it went boom the other night."

It was Leonardo's turn to ask a question. "So how do you mange to get around all those different places? Don't you have to speak the language?"

"I do," he smiled smugly. "I speak French, German, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and I just finished learning Russian."

どれだけうまくあなたの把握は日本語であるか。(How well is your grasp of the Japanese language?) Master Splinter asked.

私はかなり流暢である。Caitlin は私が完全な支配を示さなければテストの私を渡さない。(I'm pretty fluent. Caitlin won't pass me off on a test unless I show perfect mastery.) Raphael responded.

Donatello was amazed. "How did you have enough time to learn six languages? The Japanese and Chinese ones are complex enough as it is."

"Yeah, well," he became a little quiet. "I wasn't allowed to do much of anything else. I was either in a training session with Jake or Caitlin was teaching me something." He noticed everyone staring at him. "It wasn't all bad. Every time I got a perfect score on a test, Caitlin would get me something."

"Well," Leonardo questioned. "Like what?"

"Well, let's see," he thought for a moment. "CD's, a new ipod, and last month I got a new laptop."

"A new laptop!" Donatello perked up at the mention of a new computer. "Can I see it, maybe?"

"Sure, it's in my backpack. I'll go get it." Raphael left the table and went to his room to pick up the computer for Donatello. He stood for a moment in his room and for the first time in a long time, felt relaxed. It was nice to be somewhere that someone wasn't listening in on your every word, controlling your every move. _Now if I could only remember my life before all of this started. Just gotta remember what Splinter said. I gotta relax and let it happen._ He pulled out the computer and began walking back to the kitchen. _I gotta ask why they keep calling him 'master'. I hope they don't expect me too. I can't. _

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone seated around Raphael's little toy. Everyone tried to follow along as Raphael and Donatello talked about current technology. Michelangelo was only placated when Raphael pulled up a video game and showed him how to play it.

"That's a sweet machine, Raph. I didn't think they made them that fast." Donatello commented.

"They don't," Raphael replied. "I tweaked it a bit."

Too his surprise, Donatello immediately grabbed his brother into a hug. "Yes! I am no longer the only geek in this family!"

Not sure of what else to do, Raphael hesitantly patted his brother on the back. "Yeah….um... I'm happy for ya'"

"Guys, I hate to break up the moment, but its past midnight." Leonardo interrupted. "We have training early in the morning. We should all," and he glared at Michelangelo who was still engrossed in the game, "get some sleep."

"Awwwwwww…….." the youngest began to whine.

Tak! Splinter tapped Michelangelo on the head with his cane. "Your brother is correct Michelangelo. It is time for bed." He turned to Raphael. "You may join us for practice in the morning if you feel up to it, or you may simply observe."

"I think, I'll join in." Raphael responded as they walked to their rooms. "I could use a good workout."


	14. Chapter 14

These chapter won't quit growing! Make it stop! (just kidding.) I think I'm gonna finish things with one more chapter and, surprise surprise, I don't. Seven pages typed up this time. That's a record for me.

I know Raph is coming off a little obnoxious but don't worry he'll get taken down a notch later, in the sequel.

As always, thanks for reading.

* * *

Leonardo woke up at 5:59, like he always does. He reached over and turned off his alarm clock. He had to wonder about that. Why did he always set his alarm clock when, without fail, he would always wake up ahead of it. No matter what though, he would set it again, when he went to bed tonight.

He rose out of bed, stretched and headed to wake up his brothers. Donatello would be no problem. Usually, he just had to lift his brother's head off of the keyboard or work table. It was a very rare occasion when Donnatello actually fell asleep in bed. This was one of those rare occasions. "Pssst……. Donnie. Time to wake up bro'." Leonardo shook his brother by the shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes," he mumbled. "I have to reconnect the flux capacitor."

Leonardo had to laugh. Of both his brother's, Donatello was the one he connected most with. He felt a twinge of guilt when he considered his relationship with Michelangelo. He made a conscious decision to work on that. _But what about Raph?_ He thought. _How do I fix things when he finally remembers what happened?_ He tried once more to wake his brother. Shaking him harder, he spoke a little louder. "Donnatello, it's time to get up."

Bleary eyed, Donatello rolled over and saw Leonardo standing over him. "Let me guess, it's time to get up and practice."

Leonardo answered, "Yes and for you to make coffee."

Donatello groaned, "Am I the only one here who know how to do that?"

"Hey, I could go make the coffee and….."

"Uh, no….no that's okay. I'll take care of it." Donatello got out of bed as quickly as he could and stumbled to the door and into the kitchen. On his way, Leonardo heard him muttering something about toasters, microwaves and plungers. Leo just shrugged his shoulders, he and kitchen appliances never really got along.

On his way down the hall he passed his father. "Good morning Master Splinter," he bowed.

"Good morning Leonardo," Splinter bowed back. "I have already awakened Michelangelo and Raphael. They will join us momentarily, I'm sure."

"Master Splinter," Leonardo walked along with his father. "Is it a good idea for Raphael to join us for practice? I mean, he might not be up for it just yet."

Splinter was going to answer but was interrupted by another voice. "What, are you afraid I might show you up?"

Leonardo turned to see Raphael standing behind him. He hadn't heard the large turtle walk up behind them. "I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, whatever." Raphael walked past him and headed down the stairs. "So how do you guys do your practice thing anyway?" he asked looking back. He stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. "Please tell me that's coffee I smell," and he headed straight for the kitchen.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo looked at his father questioningly.

"It will be alright Leonardo. We will all have to make adjustments, including Raphael. I will speak with him later about the rules and understandings we follow here. In the meantime, if you would let him know our routine for practice, I would appreciate it."

Within a few minutes, both Splinter and Leonardo joined Donatello and Raphael in the kitchen. The two turtles were again discussing upgrades to Donatello's computer.

"But that's not possible. The manufacturer built the computer specifically so it couldn't be altered that way," Donatello protested.

"Yeah, Donnie, it is. They only put that disclaimer on there so you won't try. They just want you to go back for the upgrade and pay them." Raphael answered.

"Alright genius," Donatello said sarcastically. "How do I do it then?" He was almost daring his brother to prove him wrong.

"Look, I gotta program Caitlin and I wrote, that lets you," he paused for a moment, "sneak in the back door, in a way. It convinces the computer that it has more space so it readjusts itself to prepare for the bigger programs you want to use. It basically upgrades itself."

Donatello became very excited at the prospect of making his pc run faster. "That sounds like it could work. Think you could show me after practice?"

Raphael would have answered Donatello, except he was stunned by what he saw. Michelangelo, with the grace and dexterity of a zombie entered the kitchen. Almost robotically he went to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl, cereal and spoon. He placed the items on the table and picked up the milk. Raphael started to take his hand and wave it in front of Michelangelo's blank stare to see if he was even awake.

As he was about to, he felt a hand on his wrist and looked up to Leonardo who was standing beside him. "It would be best that you don't do that," he whispered low.

"What's wrong with him?" Raphael whispered back.

Donatello leaned over, "Just give him five bites of cereal and he'll be fine. Trust us."

Raphael decided to do as his brothers suggested. Everyone else went on about their business of their usual morning breakfast routine as nothing was wrong but Raphael tuned them out. He kept watching Michelangelo, counting the bites he was taking. It was almost mechanical the way he was eating. Raphael was almost mesmerized by it all.

Michelangelo got to his fifth bite and nothing happened so Raphael waited for the sixth. On that last bite, it happened. His once glazed over eyes, his slow movements immediately went into fast forward. Raphael watched disgusted almost, as the youngest turtle shoveled cereal into his mouth then tipped the bowl up and slurped the chocolate sludge that remained.

When he put the bowl down, Michelangelo looked around. "Hey guys," he said energetically. "You really need to get a move on. You know Splinter wants us in the dojo and ready to go by 6:30." He leaned over and whispered to Raphael, "These guys are such slowpokes in the morning."

Raphael joined his brothers and Splinter in the dojo. As he walked in he took a moment to look around and take in his surrounding. He made a mental note of the weapons on the wall, the mats on the floor, various other items placed about the room and a practice dummy with a punching bag in the corner. His mouth curled u pinto a grin at the sight of it. _I will definitely make use of that, _he thought and began to walk in.

"Pssssst! Raphael!" Leonardo's voice caught his attention. He looked as his brother pointed to his feet. "The shoes," he whispered again and pointed to the doorway. Raphael understood and turned to leave his flip-flops at the door. With a small crooked grin, he returned to join his brothers as they lined up in front of their sensei.

Splinter had Raphael observe as the other three went through a series of katas. Raphael followed along and watched his brothers as they practiced their movements.

He first set his eyes on Donatello. _He's very precise in his movements but a bit stiff, like e can't relax. He's second guessing himself,_ Raphael thought to himself. _Like he's not entirely sure. He's got skills just not the confidence to go with them. _As he continued to follow along, he turned his attention to Michelangelo and remembered how he had fought with him before. _He's a little too sure of himself, definitely hyper, but_ he continued studying his youngest brother's movements. _He's got speed on his side. He's definitely faster than the others._ Finally he turned his attention to Leonardo. His brother's graceful and fluid movements caught his eye. _His form is perfect. He's definitely taken this ninjitsue stuff much more seriously than the others. _He continued watching his brother. _Looks like he'll give me the biggest challenge._

"Excellent," Splinter praised as they finished their katas. He turned toward Michelangelo, "Since you have already fought with Raphael," the youngest turtle gave a grin that revealed a bit of embarrassment. "You will spar with Leonardo."

Michelangelo just groaned. "Aw Sensei," he started to whine. "Leo always beats me. You might as well just hand my butt on a platter to me right now."

"Michelangelo!" Splinter's can hit the floor with a loud RAP! "That is precisely the reason why you need the practice." Splinter paused as Michelangelo and Leonardo moved to face each other. "No weapons this time." Without question, the two turtles carefully laid their weapons to the side, bowed to each other and on their sensei's command, began their session.

Michelangelo gave his best this time and got several good his on Leonardo. On Splinter's direction they both stopped and bowed. "Very good my sons," he stared at Michelangelo.

_Here it comes,_ the orange banded turtle thought. He cringed awaiting his lecture.

"You gave a full effort," the old rat spoke. "This session showed a marked improvement. Well done," Splinter bowed.

Bowing to his father and grinning wide, he rejoined his brothers on the floor.

"Donatello, Raphael," Splinter indicated with a wave of his arm. They both moved to the mat.

Following what he saw his brothers do, Raphael bowed to his sensei and then Donatello. On Splinter's command, they took their stances and began.

Leonardo watched intently as his two brothers faced off. _He's not attacking Donnie, just blocking his attacks. He must be trying to see what Donnatello is capable of. _Leonardo tapped his chin as he studied his brother's movements. _No particular style, so that makes him a little unpredictable. He's almost as fast as Mikey. I'll have to remember that. I wonder how he would do with weapons._

After a little more than a minute of allowing Donatello a few hits, Raphael began to retaliate. Donnatello was able to block a few hits and a kick but was taken by surprise when he threw a dragon punch at Raphael. When he did, Raphael grabbed his brother's arm and flipped him.

In one second, Donatello went from standing to lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Raphael extended his hand. Grinning, Donatello accepted and let his brother help him up.

"Excellent my sons," Splinter praised. "Well done all of you."

"Mikey!" a female voice called from the outer room. "I've got your groceries."

"Master Splinter?" he looked at his father questioningly.

Splinter bowed and his son's bowed back. "You are dismissed."

Eagerly, Michelangelo ran out ahead of the others to greet April.

"C'mon Raph," Donatello clapped his hand to his brother's shoulder. "You need to come meet April."

As the three started to walk out of the dojo, Splinter called out. "Leonardo, I need to speak with you."

Raphael and Donatello stopped and looked at their brother. "Go ahead guys," he told them. "I'll catch up." As the two walked out, Leonardo looked at his father. "Yes Master Splinter?"

"I was wondering Leonardo," his whiskers twitched. "Would you do something for me?"

Donatello and Raphael walked towards the kitchen. They could hear April and Michelangelo talking as they closer.

"So," April said while munching on a celery stick. "Where's your brother that I'm supposed to meet?" She was leaning up against the counter watching Michelangelo put groceries away.

"Right here."

April, surprised by the interruption, turned to see Donatello standing in the doorway with a very tall turtle behind him. And this one was in clothes, black pants, a grey t-shirt and flip-flops to be exact.

"April," Donatello smiled. "This is our brother Raphael." He stepped out of the way. "Raphael," he indicated with a wave of his hand, "this is our friend….."

"April O'Neil?" Raphael interjected. "The news reporter, right?"

"Yeah," she answered, a little shocked. "I take it you've seen my reports."

"You bet," Raphael told her. "You do a good job. I really enjoyed the expose' you did on the District Attorney down at city hall. The one who was taking mafia bribes."

"Thanks," she shook his hand as he extended it.

Raphael noticed the strange look she was giving him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no," she stumbled, embarrassed that she was caught staring. "It's just that, I mean, Casey told me that you looked a little different." She shook her head and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay," his smile put April a little more at ease. He rubbed at the back of his neck trying to come up with a short explanation. "I'm afraid that I'm a bit of a science experiment gone wrong."

"Ya' know Raph," Donatello spoke up. The two looked to see him trying to dodge Michelangelo's arm as he tried to get into the groceries. He ducked and jumped away, triumphantly holding a chocolate bar. "I want to take a look at the stitches on your neck. As fast as you heal, they're probably ready to come out."

"Do it now!" Michelangelo charged, shoving his brother towards the kitchen exit. "Get him out of my kitchen. Please!"

"C'mon guys," April helped to usher them out of the way. "Let's give the chef room to work." She giggled looking back at a slightly irritated turtle.

"That's Master Chef to you!"

April continued walking toward the exit to the surface. "I gotta' go run some errands," she called back over her shoulder. "Casey and I will be back later with Jake and Caitlin."

The two waved as she disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Once in the infirmary, Donatello pulled out a chair for his brother. "Here," he instructed. "Sit backwards so you can lean over the back of it." Raphael did as he was told and felt a bit of heat as Donatello pulled a light over the area he wanted to look at. Raphael could feel a slight tug as the stitches were removed. His skin twitched a bit at the sensation.

"This hurt?" Donatello questioned.

"Naw just feels funny is all."

"I really am sorry about this. If I had known, I never would have….." He pulled out the last piece.

"I was pointing a gun at Leo, Don." Raphael turned all the way around to look at his brother. "I probably would have done the same thing." He leaned back in the chair and stared as Donatello got out a long piece of rubbery looking hose. "What is that for?" he pointed.

Donatello grabbed his brother's right arm and began to tie off Raphael's arm. "Oh, I figured since you're in here, I'd take a blood sample, get your height, weight. You know a basic physical." He stared at his now uncomfortable looking brother. "Why?"

"OH NO, No physicals!" Raphael adamantly replied. "Absolutely not!"

Donatello tried to ease the situation. "It's okay, I've done one for Leo, Mikey, Splinter and myself. I just need to know basic stuff about your physical make up. It won't really hurt that bad. The worst part is me drawing some blood."

At the sound of that, Raphael immediately stood up and pulled the rubber strand off his arm and tossed it on the bed. "No." he said firmly. "I don't like needles," he stepped away. "If it ain't life threatening, you're not sticking me with one."

"Easy Raph," he spoke calmly. "If you don't want to do this right now we don't have to."

"Look if you want to know anything" he pointed a finger, "ask Caitlin. Chances are she's gonna bring my medical files to give you anyway." He crossed his arms and stood firm to show that he wasn't changing his mind.

"Fair enough," Donatello agreed. "Can I at least get a height and weight on you?" and he pointed to the scale.

Reluctantly, Raphael stepped up, but turned towards his brother with a menacing look. "Fine," he stopped and stepped down for a moment. "But if you so much as even mention, 'turn your head and cough'…….I'll knock you clear into next week."


	15. Chapter 15

So here's the second to last chapter. Whoo-Hoo! I'm almost done (eyes grow wide as the plot bunnies for the sequel are staring her in the face). Scratch that last statement. Oh well. As least it's fun to write this stuff. As always, Read and Review. Thanks Much!

BTW: I have no idea what Splinter's room looks like so I'm guessing here.

* * *

After a shower and clean clothes Raphael stretched out on his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling and thought about the strange turn his life had taken in the past week. _Didn't think this would ever happen. I didn't even know I had a family._ He placed his hands behind his head as he mulled over the idea. _What if once these guys get to know me, they don't like me? What happens when they find out about all the stuff I've done? They definitely have higher morals than me._ He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to force out the feelings of apprehension and sat up. He pulled his legs up to his chest and started thinking out loud. "I wish I could remember," he turned and looked at the stuffed tiger, now perched on the desk. "You don't have any clues do you?"

Silence.

Frowning at the little cloth animal, he dropped his chin on his knees. "Didn't think so."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Raph?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

He stood up and strolled over to the door. Leonardo was standing in the doorway. "Hey."

Raphael finished opening the door all the way and went back to sitting on the bed. "What's up?"

Leonardo walked into the room. "Master Splinter asked me to come get you. He said he wanted to speak with you."

Raphael stood up and slipped his shoes on. "What's going on? I haven't gotten into trouble already, have I?" His grin showed Leo he was joking.

"No, no. Nothing like that. He just wanted to talk to you about something before everyone else gets here." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking out the door. "I think he just had a few questions to ask. You know, just a little chat."

"Oh, okay," Raphael had to wonder what he wanted to talk about. _Probably my attitude first thing this morning, _he thought to himself. He stopped as Leonardo continued walking down the steps.

Realizing his brother wasn't behind him, Leonardo stopped and looked back up at Raphael. "Something wrong?"

Rapahel went to open his mouth to try and apologize, but nothing came out. Frustrated, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Raph?"

The larger turtle walked down the steps below Leonardo so he was eye level with him. He took a deep breath and forced the word out. "Look," he started. "I was a real jackass to you this morning before breakfast. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate that," Leo said, slightly thrown off guard by the apology.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I don't do it that often," and he started walking towards Splinters room. He stopped when he felt Leonardo's hand on his arm. "What?" he questioned.

"Look Raph," Leonardo stared at the floor. "The night you disappeared," He paused trying to think of the right thing to say. "I really need to tell you about that."

"Leo whatever happened….." he turned to look at Splinter's doorway. "Splinter's waiting on me." He walked backwards toward the entranceway, eyeing his brother. "You can tell me about it later," and he stepped inside the door to Splinter's room.

Raphael shut the door and turned around. What he saw amazed him. Splinter's room seemed worlds away from the rest of the underground lair. More peaceful. He remained in the doorway and slowly took in his surroundings. While his eyes observed the various objects in the room, his sense of smell was overcome with incense as it hung heavy in the air.

"Please Raphael," Splinter spoke. "Do not linger in the doorway. Come in."

Doing as he was told, Raphael walked in completely. Remembering from earlier, he left his shoes at the entrance and sat down on a pillow opposite Splinter.

The old rat began to pour himself a cup of tea. "Would you like some Raphael?"

Seeing that a cup was already in place for him, he nodded yes. _How much tea do these guys go through?_

"The teas have different purposes. Some have a calming effect, some are for formal ceremonies, and some are medicinal in purpose, while others are meant for pure enjoyment." Splinter finished pouring both cups and indicated for Raphael to take his and drink.

Amazed that his father knew what he was thinking, Raphael had to ask. "You're not psychic are you?"

Splinter laughed a little while Raphael eyed him, not sure what was so funny. "No Raphael," he began to explain. "I do not read minds. I do however read faces fairly well."

"Riiiiiiiiiight."

"Do not worry, you are not the first of your brothers to ask that question." He took another sip of his tea. "They have all asked me at one point in time."

"So," Raphael decided to take control of the conversation. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," he stroked at the fur on his chin. "I suppose I should start with the smaller issues first." Splinter put his tea down and looked Raphael in the eye.

"I knew it was coming," he sighed. "I already apologized to Leo for this morning," Raphael admitted.

Taken by surprise from Raphael's confession, the old rat just grinned. "Now who is the mind reader?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. It just seemed like the most logical thing." He leaned back on his right arm, shifting his weight. "So what else did you want to ask? You said you were starting off small." The young turtle tilted his head back and swallowed the last bit of his tea. _Not bad_ he told himself. _Minty._

"You never did answer my question yesterday evening." Splinter refilled both their cups. "The other voice, who did it belong to?"

Raphael used both hands to grab a hold of his mug. Gripping it tightly kept his hands from shaking so much. He eyed the room, looking for something, anything that he could switch the conversation to.

Splinter noticed the apprehension and tried again, "Raphael? Avoiding the question will not make it go away."

Raphael stared at the tea in his cup, "Overseer," he whispered.

Splinter noticed how Raphael began to fidget, playing with his cup, pulling at the edge of his pant leg. "Who was that?" he continued to probe. He hated putting his son through this, but he knew that keeping such things inside would eventually take their toll.

Raphael put the cup down on the table and stood up. He walked over to one of the walls and stared blankly at a scroll. "He was the guy in charge," he finally answered. "My boss."

Not really wanting to answer another question, Raphael turned around quickly and asked one of his own. "Why do they call you 'Master?"

Splinter thought for a moment about the best way to answer. "It is a term of respect. In the dojo, I am the teacher, a master in the art of ninjitsu."

Raphael's finger ran across some small wind chimes, eliciting a delicate sound. "Oh," he turned to look at his father. "Do I have to call you that?"

"Is there a reason you would choose not to?" the old rat was really curious now. His whiskers twitched and he stroked the fur of his chin, wondering what reason his son would give.

Raphael moved down the wall to the next item on the shelf. He nervously shoved his right hand in his pocket. His left one flicked at the leaves of a small bonsai. Splinter watched and waited.

"When I was little," Raphael started. "I was scared of the dark." He turned once more to look at Splinter. "Do you know why?"

Splinter merely shook his head 'no' as Raphael returned to the bonsai and continued talking.

"I remember being asleep and then seeing this bright light shining in my eyes."

(flashback)

"_Wake up mutant," a menacing voice growled._

_The little turtle opened his eyes and squinted at the white light that pierced the darkness. The young turtle tried to cover his eyes but his arm was slapped away. "Who's there?" he called out._

_The only answer he received was the pressure of a sharp metal object on his neck, the light still blocking his vision. "Please," he begged. "Who are you?"_

"_I am your master you filthy little creature. If you want to live, you will do as you are instructed," the voice paused for a moment. "Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes………yes sir," he stuttered._

_WHAP! He felt a sting on his cheek. _

"_Wrong answer mutant! Now," the little turtle once again felt a cold sharp point pressed into his neck. "Answer correctly or I will kill you," the voice ordered._

"_Yes………Master," he answered, tears forming in his eyes._

"_Very good. It is capable of learning," was the only answer. "Now," he continued. "If you tell anyone about our discussion," Raphael felt the pressure of the blade as it was pushed harder onto his throat, "I will kill Jacob and Caitlin. Then you."_

(end flashback)

"When I woke up the next morning, Caitlin asked me about the bruises on my face." Raphael went back and sat down next to Splinter instead of across from him.

"What did you tell Caitlin?" Splinter inquired.

Raphael drew his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "I told her I fell out of bed." He paused for a moment. "I used that excuse so much, she must have thought I was a real klutz."

Realizing what his son was insinuating, Splinter placed a comforting hand on Raphael's back. "If you prefer, you may simply refer to me as 'Sensei' during training."

"Okay," Raphael agreed. "Any other time, I gotta call you something else."

"What would you suggest?"

Raphael turned to look the old rat in the eye and wit a hopeful voice, asked, "I was hoping I could just call you……..dad."

With tears brimming in his eyes, Splinter leaned over and hugged Raphael. "I would be honored my son." He felt Raphael's arms wrap around him as he returned the gesture.

After a moment of silence, Splinter let go of Raphael. "It is almost 2 O'clock. Your friends will be here soon." He wiped his eyes one last time. "I am sure you will want to be out there to greet them."

Raphael stood up and offered his hand to Splinter. The rat took the assistance and stood up. "I am afraid my bones are getting old."

The two stepped out of Splinters room and were immediately hit with the smell of food. Delicious food. Raphael's mouth began to water as he walked over to the table. It was covered in dishes that looked even better than they smelled. Stir fry, dumplings, rice, egg foo young, egg rolls, lo mein, wontons, and a huge platter of sushi, he licked his lips looking at it. "Mike," Raphael stood amazed. "You made all this?" he began to pick at the crispy fried wontons.

Leonardo and Donatello managed to sneak some food while Michelangelo was busy with Raphael. Michelangelo slapped his hand away but not before he managed to put one in his mouth. "Wait for everyone to get here."

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and four humans walked in, each had their arms filled with boxes. Raphael turned as he heard a familiar and well missed voice call out, "Raphael!"

Immediately Caitlin dropped her box on top of the stack Jake was carrying and went running across the room squealing.

"Caitlin!" the large turtle shouted and picked her up in a huge bear hug. Giggling she hugged him back, "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey now," Jake interrupted, with a mischievous tone to his voice. He put his load down on the couch and looked back at the two. "Don't you think you've had your hands on my wife long enough?"

Raphael put Caitlin down slowly and watched as she stepped back into Jake and he placed his hands around her waist. Smiling, the large turtle looked hopefully at the two.

With a big grin and his eyes wide, Jake looked at Raphael, "Surprise."


	16. Chapter 16

Ahhhhhhh, the final chapter/epilogue thing. FINALLY! Of course now I get to start on the sequel. Hee hee. I know there are some questions unanswered but I will address those in the sequel. I'm up for any suggestions on what I should do so if anybody has any ideas, let me know. As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

BTW anything written in this _type of writing_ is a flashback. I just didn't like the idea of constantly putting in flashback/end flashback.

It was late that evening when Raphael finally made it to his room. Gently he set down the cherry wood box and ran his finger across the red velvet ribbon. Undoing the simple bow, he slid the lid off and stared at its contents.

"_Leonardo," Splinter spoke up at the end of dinner. Everyone was full and just enjoying the conversation and company. "Will you please retrieve the item I asked you to take care of earlier?"_

_Immediately, Leonardo stood up, bowed and left. As quickly as he went, he returned, carrying a long wooden box._

_Splinter accepted the box from Leonardo and turned towards Raphael. "I had Leonardo prepare something for you." Extending his hands he passed the box off to his son. "These were to have been yours many years ago."_

_Gingerly, Raphael undid the ribbon and opened the box. He was stunned to see two sai, perfect, and nestled inside red velvet lining. Carefully, he lifted one out and held it in his hands. "Thank-you," he whispered, looking at both Leonardo and Splinter. _

"_You are quite welcome," Splinter smiled. "We will begin your training in saijitsu tomorrow."_

Raphael grinned wide as he looked at the weapons one last time and shut the box. He looked around his room at all the cardboard boxes. Some were already opened with the contents spilling out, thanks to Michelangelo, others were still taped shut. _Where the heck am I gonna put all this stuff, _he thought to himself.

"_This should be all of it," Jake said, staring at the cardboard towers stacked everywhere. Most of the cardboard boxes were marked. There was a metal strongbox that was locked. At Jakes suggestion, Raphael slid it under his bed. "Just find a good place to hide the key," Jake reminded him._

"_Hey Raph!" a very energetic turtle burst in. "Caitlin said this was the last box." He looked around the room "Oh man," he wiped at his brow as he set the small container down. "Are you gonna have enough room for this stuff?"_

"_Some of it I'll keep in here, but the rest, I don't know," he scanned the room looking at it all. His eyes caught two boxes in particular. "Hey Mikey," he pointed to two stacked in the corner. "You can open those two. You might like what's in there."_

_Like it was Christmas, Michelangelo dove into the boxes ripping the tape off. He jumped up and down at the sight before him. "Yes! Please tell me I can play these right now. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"_

"_You might as well let him," a voice said from the doorway. April was standing with her arms folded, amused by the sight of the young turtle hyperactively bouncing around. "He won't leave you alone till you do."_

"_Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice then, do I?" Raphael admitted. _

_Without hesitation, the youngest turtle grabbed and armful of video games and rushed out of the room, knocking over anyone that got in his path._

_April walked into the Raphael's room. "Caitlin said you guys have an early morning ahead of you."_

"_I guess that means she's ready to go." Jake looked at Raphael and then at April. "Where is she?"_

"_Something about giving Donnie Raph's med records."_

"_Okay, I'll be down in a moment." Jake thought for a moment. "Give us a minute?"_

"_Sure," April left the room._

_Jake turned back to Raphael with a sense of seriousness to his voice. "You okay with all this?"_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna be okay." _

"_Here," Jake pulled a manilla envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "Caitlin and I wanted to make sure that you were taken care of," he passed the envelope over to the large turtle. "You might want to open it when you're alone."_

Raphael pulled the envelope out of his back pocket and sat down on the bed. _I guess now's as good a time as any._ He looked over at the small tiger, staring at him. "You won't tell anyone what's in here will you?"

Raphael opened the envelope. What he saw had him stunned. He quickly pulled out the contents and read the letter.

_Dear Raphael,_

_I'm so glad you finally made it home. Please don't forget that Jake and I love you._

_I guess I should explain what's in here. I took the money that Overseer had been embezzling. It's sitting in an offshore account where the government can't touch it. It's all yours kiddo. There's 50 grand cash in the envelope and a little over 3 million sitting in the account. I've included the acct. #, and the bank card with your pin# should you need more cash. It's up to you if you decide to share this with your family. Enjoy it. You've earned it._

_The cell phone is an untraceable number. Jake and I will call you on it when we get to Europe. _

_We love you and be good._

_Caitlin_

Raphael put the letter and cash back in the envelope and locked them up in the metal box he had under his bed. Walking over to the desk he placed the pone next to his worn tiger. He stared at the stuffed animal for a moment, "I don't suppose you have anything for me, like maybe a few repressed memories?" When he didn't get an answer, he shook his head, disappointed. "I didn't think so." Sighing he crawled into bed and sank into a deep sleep.

"Raph," a voice whispered loudly. "Hey Raph," he felt someone shaking him. "Wake up."

Sleepily, Raphael opened his eyes to see his youngest brother kneeling beside him. "Mikey?" he rubbed at his face trying to wake up. "What gives, I just got to sleep."

"You tell me bro'" he held his hand out to help his brother up. "You called for help and here I am."

"Help?" Confused, Raphael looked around to see all too familiar surroundings. "Noooooo," he groaned. "Not again." He turned to his little brother, "Great, now I'm dreaming of you."

Michelangelo laughed at his brother's reaction. "You didn't dream me bro. I came here because you asked me to."

Raphael looked at Michelangelo as if he had just grown another head.

"Look," Michelangelo tried to explain. "You've heard of sleep walking, right?"

Raphael nodded yes.

"Well, I'm dream walking. I can visit other people dreams or share a dream, most times it happens when someone needs help." He paused for a moment. "Either you or your subconscious called for help so here I am."

Raphael looked at him skeptically. "You can't read minds or nuthin, right?"

"No," he shook his head. "Nothing that deep." He looked around to see that they were back in an older section of the sewers. "This where you disappeared," he blurted out.

"Yeah," Raphael rubbed his forehead, he could feel his frustration creating a headache. "I keep ending up here. I usually hear some kid laughing but no matter how fast I run, I can't catch up to him or find him."

A small giggle was heard in the distance.

"There it is again!" Raphael turned and started to walk off in the direction he thought the sound was coming from.

"Wait," Michelangelo grabbed his arm and held onto him. "Stop for a minute."

"But I gotta try and catch him! I wanna know what's going on!"

Michelangelo thought for a moment. "Think. What did Master Splinter say about you not remembering anything?"

Raphael huffed, "he said to relax and my memories would come to me." He began to grow frustrated. "I don't see what this has to do with……"

Michelangelo held up a hand to stop his brother from talking. "Do what he said," he suggested. "Take a deep breath and relax."

Raphael's eyes narrowed into little slits as he looked at his brother. But since nothing else had worked he decided to try it this way. Breathing in deep, he held his breath for a moment and then slowly exhaled, feeling his heart rate and level of frustration drop.

When Raphael finally became silent, Michelangelo pointed to a small figure standing in the distance. "Relax," he stated. "He'll come to you."

Raphael turned to where Mikey's finger indicated and saw a small turtle carrying a stuffed tiger. "How did!" he turned back but Michelangelo was gone. He turned around to see the younger version of himself slowly walking towards him. When he got close enough, Raphael hit the floor on his knees and stared the little turtle in the eye.

After a moment of silence, the little Raphael spoke. "I was lost. I kept trying to find you." He reached a hand out and touched the cheek of the larger turtle, "Why did you keep running."

"I don't know," Raphael whispered back. "I've missed you."

Immediately he reached out and pulled the small turtle into a hug. Instantly Raphael's eyes opened and he found himself back in his bed. He stood up and went over to the photo of four small turtles. Gently touching the glass, he whispered. "I remember."

Epilogue:

In an unknown corner of a cell block at Riker's Island, there were no sounds. Most of the guards and all of the general population knew nothing about this hidden area. A single guard visited only twice a day to bring food and any other necessities.

At the far end, a very angry man sat alone on a cot. As he did, he plotted his revenge on a large mutant turtle and his two human friends.


End file.
